


A Aliança Inimiga

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAEKSOODAY2020, DESAFIOBSL, Death, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Political Alliances, Smut, Soobaek, Violence, baeksoo - Freeform, baeksooismypassion, esseplotétopmasépesado, eunemseioquetofazendo, juroquetotentando, perdoaosvacilos, tentandoescreverroyalauefalhandomiseralvemente, éissomasvaidarcerto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Baekhyun é o príncipe regente de um país que acaba de sofrer um golpe. Ele é vendido como um escravo para o príncipe da nação inimiga, Kyungsoo, que tem motivos de sobra para odiá-lo. No entanto, uma aliança é feita com o Rei, e a partir daí tanto Kyungsoo quanto Baekhyun vão descobrir que esse ódio é somente a ponta do iceberg, quando observarem um esquema maior surgindo pouco a pouco.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	1. Acordo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venusnoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusnoire/gifts).



> Plot #4
> 
> Eu peguei esse prompt achando que seria fácil escrever, mas preciso ser sincera, até agora estou quebrando a cabeça com ele e acho que devo ter fugido um pouco do tema principal kkkk. Mas pensei em diversas coisas e espero conseguir entregar algo interessante ao menos. Estou tentando seguir uma linha e espero que ela funcione! Infelizmente, não conseguir terminar tudo a tempo, por isso a história vai se passar em capítulos.
> 
> Quero agradecer a toda a equipe da @baeksooland por ter tido tanta paciência comigo, sério, vocês são incríveis! Também agradeço pelo feedback na história e pela incrível betagem, pelas dicas sobre o promt, sobre a história que estou desenvolvendo e sobre a disponibilidade de ajuda caso haja dúvidas. Um cuidado imenso desse com os participantes nos deixa mais confortáveis.
> 
> Meu amigo secreto é você, venusnoire! Não nos conhecemos muito bem, mas espero que possamos ficar mais próximas esse ano! Tentei escrever seu prompt com todo o cuidado, mesmo tendo dificuldades hahaha! Mas te prometo que estou escrevendo de coração aberto, tentando passar a minha visão das coisas e ficarei feliz se conseguir atender um pouco da sua visão com esse prompt, nem que seja um pouco! Agradeço demais a essa oportunidade.  
> PS: Acho que somos da mesma cidade, se essa história ficar muito ruim a gente combina de se encontrar pra rir de tudo isso depois!  
> Obrigada e não desiste de mim kkkk, desculpa pelos vacilos kkk
> 
> É isso, Baeksoo is my passion

**A Aliança Inimiga**

**Acordo**

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

Baekhyun acordou com uma dor de cabeça imensa. Sentia-se um pouco atordoado e com dificuldades de assimilar seu estado, vendo-se em uma situação que jamais pensou que iria passar. Sentou-se na cama e começou a reviver aquele terror novamente.

Já havia se passado praticamente um mês, mas para Baekhyun, parecia ter se passado apenas uma semana. Lembrou-se de quando acordou no meio da noite sentindo o cheiro de queimado, e das pessoas gritando e correndo para todos os lados do palácio. Lembrou-se de levantar com as roupas que estava no corpo, e correr até o corredor para ver o que estava acontecendo. Seu melhor amigo e escudeiro, Kim Junmyeon, correu até ele e o puxou, gritando para que se preparasse, pois o palácio estava sofrendo um duro golpe, para tomar o reinado de seu pai. Estavam no quarto do Príncipe e correram pelo corredor, até a saída do palácio em meio a espadas e flechas que surgiam pelo caminho.

Mesmo que houvesse muitos soldados ao lado rebelde, os dois conseguiram fugir, mas com grande dificuldade. Baekhyun pensava onde deveria estar sua família e quem realmente havia ordenado esse golpe. Correram mata adentro e se viram em uma estradinha de pedras, já distante da cidade. No entanto, por uma grande infelicidade, foram pegos quando estavam passando por uma ponte, depois da estrada pedregosa fora da cidade, e foram parar nas mãos de capangas que resolveram vendê-los como se fossem escravos para o reino vizinho. E agora, estavam ali, presos em Baekje e fadados a aturar as loucuras de um Rei maluco e de seu filho estouradinho sangue quente. 

Era preciso muita paciência para lidar com os Do, a família real de Baekje. O Rei Do Myeong era alegre demais e para ele tudo parecia muito bem, até mesmo comprar um príncipe como se ele fosse um escravo. Já Do Kyungsoo, seu filho e Príncipe Regente, era um pouco frio e calculista, nunca dirigindo a palavra diretamente ao Byun. Baekhyun nunca entendia o porquê, mas como não tinha interesse por um príncipe babaca como aquele, resolveu então tentar se manter o mais longe possível dele.

Baekhyun não estava sendo tratado realmente como um escravo, e podia caminhar livremente pelo palácio de Baejo, em Baekje, mas ainda precisava trabalhar longas horas do dia na cozinha do palácio. Nos primeiros dias foi complicado para se adaptar, nunca havia trabalhado na vida e custou-lhe muito ter que pegar carvão, lavar toda a louça e ajudar no que mais os cozinheiros precisassem. Por mais que pudesse ir para um quarto só seu depois do trabalho, ainda sentia-se preso, pois não lhe era permitido sair até que as autoridades do Rei Do Myeong soubessem sobre o que realmente havia acontecido em Silla, o reino da família Byun.

O fato era que Baekhyun não tinha esperanças de conseguir descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido com sua família e em seu Reino. Seu pai planejava arranjar um bom casamento para ele e, dentro de alguns anos, torná-lo o novo Príncipe de Silla. Mas por conta do golpe que Silla sofrera, tudo havia ido por água abaixo. No entanto, Baekhyun estava disposto a conversar com o Rei e pedir para que liberasse seu escudeiro da prisão, para que assim, pudesse começar sua própria investigação, e conseguir se ver livre dessa situação e, quem sabe, poder voltar para seu lar. E foi com esse pensamento, mesmo com todas as dores de cabeça que sentia, que Byun Baekhyun terminou de se vestir. Era difícil ter que se vestir sozinho. Infelizmente, não contava mais com suas damas da corte e nem com seu eunuco para tal tarefa, mas sentia que estava indo bem nestes dias em que tinha apenas a solidão como companhia. Terminou de dar uma última olhada em si mesmo, sua roupa não era das melhores, mas era a melhor que tinha para a ocasião. Fechou bem a porta de seu pequeno quarto, que ficava nos fundos do palácio, e seguiu para o palácio principal para tratar de assuntos com o Rei. Caso não conseguisse uma conversa, voltaria para seu trabalho.

Seus passos apressados faziam um certo barulho irritante quando pisava nos pedregulhos daquele atalho que havia pegado para chegar mais rápido ao local, mas não conseguia ligar para nada daquilo. O único desejo era de que seu plano para convencer o Rei desse certo.

Estava quente, muito quente naquela manhã. Era difícil lutar contra aquele calor com aquelas roupas um pouco pesadas, mas tentou manter seus pensamentos em resgatar seu escudeiro que estava preso desde quando chegaram naquele país. Passou pelo enorme pátio cheio de flores e, ao avistar o palácio do Rei Myeong, suas pernas tremeram um pouco pelo nervosismo. Muitos guardas normalmente ficavam em frente ao palácio, o que intimidava, causando certo desconforto e medo de sofrer alguma represália. No entanto, apesar disso, Baekhyun se certificaria de ir até o fim.

Curvou-se ao se apresentar para o eunuco do Rei.

— Preciso que me anuncie — disse ele.

O homem à sua frente era um idoso na casa dos 60 anos, suas feições não eram das melhores. Baekhyun percebeu que o olhar dele estava torto em sua direção. No entanto, o velho seguiu em silêncio para a porta, e o anunciou como pedido.

— Mande-o entrar. — Ouviu o Rei dizer e entrou logo em seguida.

O Rei Do Myeong era um homem na casa dos 50 anos, mas que ainda transmitia toda a aura de um homem charmoso. Ele parecia ser um rei justo, mas Baekhyun não poderia ser ingênuo. Ainda podia se considerar apenas um servo naquele reino, afinal. Ele precisaria ter muito cuidado com a realeza e medir muito bem suas palavras.

Entrou no salão com certa pressa e quis travar no caminho quando os olhos profundos e assustadores daquele homem lhe atingiu. Seu coração batia num ritmo acelerado, mas não poderia dar para trás agora. O salão real era imenso, com um tapete vermelho que seguia até o trono, onde o Rei estava sentado. O chão de madeira rangia a cada passo, e das paredes até o meio do teto, havia alguns desenhos de flores que Aproximou-se do trono e se ajoelhou, esperando que o Rei lhe desse a palavra.

Alguns segundos longos se passaram, e Baekhyun continuou ajoelhado, esperando a permissão para falar que parecia nunca chegar.

— O que você deseja tratar? — O Rei finalmente perguntou e o príncipe de Silla suspirou aliviado.

— Vossa Majestade — disse, curvando sua cabeça até o chão. — Vim aqui hoje ao seu encontro para pedir que me deixe investigar o que está realmente acontecendo em meu reino. Preciso entender que golpe tomamos e quem foi a pessoa por trás de tudo. — Baekhyun levantou a cabeça e encarou o Rei, que estava sentado em seu trono, esperando, e sempre esperando pelo melhor cenário.

O Rei passou os dedos pelo queixo, e encarou o príncipe de volta.

— Você sabe que foi vendido como escravo para nós, Byun Baekhyun. E Baekje nunca teve boa relação com Silla. Você está em minhas mãos.

Baekhyun tremeu um pouco ao ouvir aquilo, mas não poderia desistir.

— Eu sei disso. Posso até ficar aqui para sempre se assim o desejar. Mas acredito que tenho o direito de saber o que aconteceu em Silla — retrucou, baixando mais ainda a cabeça.

O Rei olhou para o canto da sala, onde havia um historiador que registrava tudo o que estava sendo falado naquele salão.

— Se eu autorizar que você comece sua investigação, o que você vai me dar em troca? — Perguntou, vendo o quão surpreso o príncipe ficou ao olhar para o Rei com um ar de indagação. — Não posso simplesmente aceitar o que você quer sem ter algo em troca.

Baekhyun pigarreou diante do impasse.

— Como disse, posso permanecer aqui e trabalhar para a família real.

— Você não acha que assegurar o seu lugar em Silla e melhorar nossa relação com eles, não seria melhor?

— Como Vossa Majestade pretende melhorar nossas relações? — Baekhyun não estava entendendo.

O Rei sorriu e Baekhyun sabia que ele estava tramando algo. Porém, já tinha ido longe demais com aquela conversa e não poderia desistir assim.

— Com um casamento.

Baekhyun levantou o rosto e abriu seus olhos o máximo que conseguiu. Estava um pouco assustado por ter entendido o recado.

— Um casamento vai ser importante para unir as duas nações caso você consiga retomar seu lugar em Silla — ele continuou.

— Então Vossa Majestade quer que eu investigue primeiro, retome meu lugar, e como forma de pagamento, me case com um de seus filhos?

O homem assentiu, sorridente.

— Isso mesmo! — falou animado. — Você já está passando da idade de casar e meu filho também. Mesmo que não me deem um herdeiro, esse casamento pode ser importante para Baekje e Silla no futuro.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não pensava em se casar tão cedo, mas para alcançar seu objetivo certos sacrifícios eram mais que necessários.

— Tudo bem, eu aceito me casar com um de seus filhos — respondeu, levantando-se do chão.

— Com o último que restou, não é? Meus outros filhos já estão todos casados, só posso contar com o mais velho agora — o Rei informou, pedindo para o historiador ir atrás do eunuco e ordenar que chamassem seu filho.

Baekhyun foi para o canto direito do salão para esperar por seu noivo. É, estava mesmo noivo e não fazia ideia de quem seria. Sabia que o Rei Do tinha ao todo, seis filhos, e dentre eles, quatro mulheres e dois homens. Quase todos já haviam casado como o Rei bem havia informado, então sua esperança era a de que o último filho fosse, ao menos, interessante.

Esperou por um bom tempo em um silêncio incômodo, mesmo que o que mais lhe incomodasse era o fato do historiador continuar tomando notas de suas ações, bem como as do Rei. 

Quase deu dois passos para trás de susto ao olhar para a porta sendo escancarada. Uma silhueta se aproximou, e por alguns segundos, tentou processar aquela informação que chegava em sua mente, mas que teimava em não acreditar. Era Do Kyungsoo, príncipe regente de Baekje, e uma das piores pessoas que já havia tido o desprazer de conhecer. Um cara bonito, não podia negar. 

Kyungsoo ficava muito bem naquele traje real preto com detalhes em dourado, mas seu tom impositivo, seu jeito arrogante e suas manias de fazer o que bem entende, não eram lá muito convidativas para os civis e nem para o próprio Rei, que travava muitas das discussões do reino com o filho, principalmente sobre os conselheiros do reino e suas criações de leis absurdas. E pelo visto, essa seria mais uma outra discussão _daquelas_ , pois sua expressão não era a das melhores.

Kyungsoo parou de pé, em frente ao Rei, e se curvou, sem olhar na direção de Baekhyun.

— Pai, que história é essa? — disse.

— Que história?

— De que estou noivo _dessa pessoa_ — Kyungsoo falou, apontando para Baekhyun sem olhar para ele. 

Seu corpo inteiro parecia estar tremendo de raiva e o príncipe de Silla não sabia onde se enfiar — estava mesmo em uma enrascada. No entanto, não havia nada que poderia fazer.

— Sim, você está, Kyungsoo — respondeu o Rei, com seu olhar sereno e tranquilo. 

Baekhyun lhe admirou por isso. O homem soltou um pigarro e tornou a falar: 

— Você está na idade de se casar e é Príncipe Regente, como quer reinar sem um casamento? A melhor estratégia agora é ficar noivo do príncipe de Silla para que todos saibam que não o estamos mantendo como prisioneiro e que vamos ajudá-lo com o nosso melhor. 

Baekhyun não entendeu bem o que aquilo significava, mas achou melhor não se meter.

— Façam correr pela cidade que estão noivos e que Silla e Baekje estão com uma boa relação. Vocês verão como será benéfico para todos nós.

Kyungsoo bufou alto, e Baekhyun podia jurar que conseguia ver sair fumaça por uma de suas orelhas.

— Pai, o senhor não está nas melhores condições mentais, não é? Como pode fazer isso? Silla foi nosso inimigo militar por tantos anos e _ele,_ — apontou novamente para o príncipe ao seu lado — sabe e contribuiu para isso! Nas vezes que precisamos de ajuda para não sermos atingidos por Goguryeo, enviei cartas e meu escudeiro para Silla e obtive como resposta uma carta debochada _dessa pessoa_ que se diz um príncipe honrado! Ele zombou de nossos civis, e ainda matou meu escudeiro a troco de nada. Vossa Majestade, acha mesmo que vou aceitar isso?

Baekhyun franziu o cenho. Não lembrava de ter enviado nenhuma carta para Kyungsoo em todos os anos que viveu em Silla. E se matou alguém, foi apenas tentando se defender. Não sabia nada dessa história, e por isso, se inclinou para falar:

— Err… eu não- 

— Calado! — Kyungsoo gritou, interrompendo a fala de Baekhyun e o encarando pela primeira vez desde que entrou no salão. Seus olhos eram como brasas quentes e aquele olhar profundo era mesmo do filho do Rei de Baekje. 

— Você me desrespeita demais, Kyungsoo! — disse o Rei — Eu estou completamente são! E ainda afirmo que sim, você está noivo do Príncipe Byun Baekhyun de Silla! 

Kyungsoo encarou Baekhyun novamente. O príncipe de Silla conseguiu sentir que ele não estava nada feliz com aquela notícia. 

— Kyungsoo… Você quer conversar? — disse Baekhyun.

O Príncipe Regente se aproximou de Baekhyun e franziu o cenho, fingindo uma surpresa debochada.

— Não me dirija a palavra, _escravo_ — disse, dando meia-volta e se dirigindo para seus aposentos.

Baekhyun sentiu seu coração apertar na caixa torácica. Estava confuso. Não queria aquele noivado tanto quanto Kyungsoo, mas já havia enviado seu orgulho para o espaço em virtude de alcançar o seu objetivo. Aproximou-se do Rei Do e se curvou, pedindo licença para sair do salão.

— Vá atrás dele e peça que o ajude nas investigações, vocês precisam mostrar que são próximos para os cidadãos. — Informou-lhe o Rei.

— Eu gostaria de pedir que meu fiel escudeiro também pudesse me ajudar nas investigações. 

— Hmm… Tudo bem, mandarei soltá-lo.

Baekhyun se curvou mais uma vez e pediu licença para sair. Correu para longe dali com a maior velocidade que sabia, pois, encontrar seu fiel escudeiro era a sua maior prioridade. Chegou na sede da Inteligência do Palácio, uma enorme prisão ao norte do palácio, onde ficavam todos os prisioneiros. Baekhyun encontrou seu escudeiro já do lado de fora, esperando.

— Kim Junmyeon! Eu estava tão preocupado! — Gritou Baekhyun, atirando-se nos braços do melhor amigo.

— Alteza! Eu estou bem, estou bem, pode ficar tranquilo — respondeu, dando leves batidas nas costas do príncipe para acalmá-lo.

Baekhyun limpou as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos e se afastou do Kim, encarando-o, e verificando seu corpo para ter certeza que estava tudo bem com o escudeiro.

— Pare de me olhar assim! É constrangedor. 

— Aish! Mas eu estava mesmo preocupado. Eles deixaram você nessa cela imunda!

— Mas e você? — Junmyeon indagou, afastando-se e dando uma olhada para o príncipe. — Como ficou esses tempos sem mim? Suas roupas estão péssimas. — Deu um riso baixinho, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Eu tive que fazer tudo sozinho e trabalhar na cozinha real todos os dias. Você não sabe o tanto que eu sofri!

Kim Junmyeon quase se engasgou enquanto segurava o riso.

— Duvido!

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Como pode não acreditar em minhas palavras? Olhe para minhas mãos. — Baekhyun as mostrou para o Kim, que ficou um tanto chocado ao ver as mãos calejadas de seu príncipe.

Um Eunuco se aproximou e se curvou, cumprimentando os dois que ainda estavam parados em frente a sede da Inteligência.

— Boa noite, vim aqui para levá-los para seus quartos.

Baekhyun estranhou. Estavam somente os dois ali em frente a sede da Inteligência, não esperavam por ninguém, principalmente naquele horário. O homem devia ter mais ou menos 30 anos de idade e seu rosto era bonito e sereno. Ele virou e passou a andar. Junmyeon gesticulou para Baekhyun andar também, e os dois o seguiram pela rua que dava acesso aos aposentos do palácio. Baekhyun ainda não conseguia entender o que aquele Eunuco fazia ali, escoltando-os, mas deixaria para fazer perguntas em outro horário. Pararam no quarto que o príncipe dormira todo o tempo que estava preso ali e o Eunuco pediu que Kim Junmyeon entrasse no quarto.

— Alteza, seu escudeiro ficará aqui agora. Já você, será designado para um outro aposento.

— Eu? Como assim?

O homem olhou para Baekhyun dos pés à cabeça e pareceu não muito animado, mas voltou a se curvar mesmo assim.

— Serei seu Eunuco a partir de agora e cuidarei de você. Pode me chamar de Minseok.

Baekhyun ficou surpreso. O acordo de casamento havia mudado as coisas da água para o vinho. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, mas não estava tão confiante assim. Baekhyun ainda era, e se sentia como um prisioneiro ali, estava a mercê daquele reino e podiam fazer o que bem quisessem com ele. 

Curvou-se e tentou transmitir seu melhor sorriso.

— Muito obrigado, Minseok, serei grato por seus serviços.

— Vamos para os seus aposentos.

Baekhyun seguiu o homem que liderava na sua frente pela rua que dava acesso a ponte com um rio que cortava o palácio de ponta a ponta. O príncipe ficou o caminho inteiro se perguntando para onde estavam indo. Queria perguntar, mas não tinha lá tanta coragem assim. 

O palácio de Baekje era bonito de dia, mas já estava escurecendo e Baekhyun conseguia enxergar a real beleza que se revelava, com as flores por todos os lugares, o rio que corria dentro do palácio e reluzia a luz da lua em seu melhor estado. Baekhyun se sentiu inebriado por alguns segundos olhando aquela vista, até que despertou quando foi parado.

— Chegamos, Alteza — o Eunuco falou, apontando para os aposentos.

Baekhyun levantou os olhos e piscou duas vezes para saber se estava no lugar certo mesmo. Estavam nos aposentos de Do Kyungsoo, o Príncipe Regente de Baekje.

— Ei, você tem certeza de que vou dormir aqui agora? — Perguntou, um tanto desconfiado.

Minseok assentiu.

— Sim, há um quarto de frente ao do Príncipe Regente, e você foi designado para se alojar lá, como o noivo dele.

Baekhyun não queria, mas sentiu seu rosto esquentar como nunca antes. Ele seguiu com o Eunuco para dentro do aposento e andou por um enorme corredor cheio de salas. Pararam na quarta sala, quando o homem ao seu lado indicou para que ele entrasse.

O quarto era enorme, luxuoso, e contava com um guarda-roupa no canto cheio de desenhos de flores douradas esculpidas na madeira. Havia uma mesa no chão, e uma cama ao centro. Baekhyun estava no céu. Sabia que seria sua nova prisão, mas estava de certa forma aliviado por ter um conforto que não tinha antes. Minseok o ajudou a se despir e lhe preparou um banho rápido, despedindo-se assim que o príncipe de Silla já estivesse bem acomodado.

Deitado em sua nova cama, Baekhyun não conseguia dormir. Passou a pensar em como sua condição de prisioneiro naquele lugar havia mudado do dia para a noite. Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso até realmente ter certeza de que não estava em uma enrascada por ter feito uma aliança com o inimigo. 

Baekje e Silla nunca se deram bem, houveram muitas guerras no passado e tentativas de acordos políticos. O golpe que Byun e sua família sofreram podia muito bem ter sido arquitetado por Baekje, e sua desconfiança apenas aumentava quando seu pedido para investigar havia sido aceito tão rápido. Não era assim tão ingênuo quanto parecia. Iria investigar seu país, mas ficaria de olho no Rei Do Myeong e, principalmente, em seu filho: o Príncipe Regente.

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

Pela manhã, depois de ter a ajuda do Eunuco para se trocar e tomar o café da manhã no quarto, Baekhyun ainda estava um pouco incrédulo e atento a tudo em seu redor. Estava sendo muito bem tratado para alguém que havia sido vendido como escravo para aquele lugar, e, para ele, sua desconfiança também poderia ser considerada parte de sua sobrevivência. Não ouviu ou sentiu qualquer sinal de Kyungsoo em seus aposentos. Imaginou que ele já deveria ter ido fazer suas obrigações de príncipe regente. Então Baekhyun também buscou fazer as suas próprias. Agradeceu a Minseok por seus serviços e pediu para dar uma caminhada a sós. O eunuco lhe concedeu a autorização, fazendo Baekhyun seguir pelo jardim até o dormitório de seu escudeiro sem pensar duas vezes.

— Junmyeon? — Perguntou, batendo na porta quando chegou no quartinho escondido atrás do prédio da cozinha real.

O escudeiro abriu a porta e sorriu.

— Tão cedo você já está aqui? Pensei que não o veria antes de começar minha investigação.

— Precisamos combinar como essa investigação será. — Baekhyun lhe informou.

O quarto estava um pouco bagunçado, as malas do escudeiro ainda estavam por fazer e havia um pouco de pão seco e algum líquido qualquer em cima da mesinha pequena.

— Você não comeu nada, como vai sair desse jeito? — Afirmou Baekhyun, preocupado com o estado que o seu amigo aparentava.

— Não se preocupe, Alteza. Eu me viro, você sabe.

Baekhyun deu de ombros, sentando-se na cama que havia sido sua há tão pouco tempo. Sabia o quão teimoso aquele homem a sua frente poderia ser quando queria.

— Vou partir agora mesmo para Silla, reunir informações sobre o golpe e tentar me infiltrar no palácio. — Junmyeon avisou, terminando de abotoar sua camiseta branca e vestindo seu sobretudo verde petróleo. — Dentro de uma semana estou de volta. Aguarde-me.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, levantando-se de modo brusco, e segurando no colarinho do mais velho.

— Se você não voltar, eu juro que te mato — disse entredentes, com um nervosismo sobressaindo em sua voz..

Junmyeon soltou uma risada aguda, tirando as mãos finas do príncipe de seu colarinho.

— Se eu não voltar, mando uma carta para Vossa Alteza. Não se preocupe.

Baekhyun se afastou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e tentando manter o controle. Nunca antes ficara tão preocupado como estava agora.

— É sério, não precisa se preocupar. — Junmyeon disse, tentando acalmá-lo.

Baekhyun assentiu e o observou ir embora. O começo dessa investigação dependia dele voltar são e salvo. Por conta disso, Baekhyun esperaria a semana inteira com o coração na mão.

Mais tarde, depois de ler um pouco em seu quarto, Baekhyun decidiu ir até o estábulo. Fazia um bom tempo que não andava à cavalo, então achou que seria bom cavalgar e explorar os arredores. Despistou seu Eunuco e seguiu cavalgando até o estábulo com pressa. Queria se divertir um pouco pelo palácio e conhecer locais que ainda não viu naquele vasto território. 

O estábulo parecia imenso e contava com muitos trabalhadores. Comparado com o de Silla, aquele parecia duas vezes maior e o príncipe se perguntou o porquê de um lugar ser tão grande assim. Havia feno espalhado por todos os lugares e muitos animais; os cavalos ficavam no comecinho do estábulo. Baekhyun pediu licença e entrou no estábulo, dando logo de cara com o Príncipe Regente.

— O que faz aqui?

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso malicioso. Era hora de provocar aquele Principezinho metido. Foi se aproximando de Kyungsoo, que estava escolhendo uma cela para montar e se tocou do quão incomodado estava ao vê-lo ali naquele estábulo.

— Vim andar a cavalo, o clima está ótimo e pede um passeio, não acha?

Kyungsoo pegou sua cela com certa pressa e seguiu para os cavalos sem nada dizer. Baekhyun franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior, indo até onde Kyungsoo estava para também escolher uma cela para si.

Ele se aproximou do Príncipe Regente e escolheu um cavalo que estava bem do seu lado. Olhou de soslaio para ele e deu um leve sorriso, observando como Do ficava bonito naquele traje casual colorido, diferente da vestimenta real que usava o tempo todo. Kyungsoo montou em um cavalo e Baekhyun se apressou em montar no seu antes que ficasse sozinho ali. Mas quando deu por si, percebeu que Kyungsoo ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

— Está me esperando? — Perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Kyungsoo fechou a cara e deu a partida em seu cavalo batendo com os pés nas laterais. Baekhyun riu alto e o seguiu. Os dois saíram do estábulo tão rápido, que acabaram assustando alguns trabalhadores, que quase caíram em cima de alguns dos fenos espalhados pelo chão. 

— Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! — Baekhyun gritou enquanto tentava alcançá-lo. 

Alguns funcionários públicos estavam passando por uma das pontes ali perto, que separavam o canal dos domínios do palácio de Baekje. Os funcionários, ao verem os dois príncipes no cavalo, assustaram-se. Kyungsoo trotava mais ainda na frente e Baekhyun não conseguia chegar até ele para manter uma conversa, ou muito menos tentar resolver seus problemas. Queria conhecer nem que fosse um pouco do homem que agora, era seu noivo. Mas isso parecia impossível. 

— Vossa Alteza! — Gritou, fazendo-o parar, enfim.

Pararam em um campo aberto ao leste do palácio e afastado das residências reais. O lugar era cheio de árvores de cerejeira, tulipas e algumas orquídeas mais ao canto, o campo de um verde acentuado, ficava mais bonito ainda quando chovia e as cores vivas da natureza podiam ser vistas. Um espaço bonito e ótimo para passeios a cavalo ou a pé. Ao longe, no centro do campo, um gazebo coberto por flores de cerejeira ornava o ambiente, um lugar perfeito para tirar um descanso ou simplesmente ter um tempo a sós, com uma boa leitura. Baekhyun sorriu, guardando em sua memória que deveria descansar ali um dia.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu acho que deixei bem claro que queria cavalgar sozinho.

Baekhyun se aproximou trotando até ele, e puxou as rédeas do cavalo para conseguir parar.

— Hmm, não deixou não — disse, provocando o príncipe — E eu não queria andar sozinho, então aproveitei para vir com você.

Kyungsoo estava vermelho de raiva e a única coisa que queria era ficar o mais longe possível daquele príncipe idiota.

— Me deixa em paz! O que você quer de mim, hein? — Reclamou, bufando alto.

— Eu não quero nada. — Baekhyun respondeu, mas voltou a sorrir e mordeu o lábio inferior. 

Kyungsoo podia dizer que o odiava por muitas coisas, mas uma das coisas que mais odiava naquele príncipe era aquele sorrisinho quadrado, além da sua postura tão petulante. Baekhyun percebeu sua expressão um tanto indiferente, mas tornou a falar: 

— Quer saber, eu quero entender o motivo de você me odiar tanto.

Estavam os dois a sós ali. O vento soprava forte e bagunçava as roupas de ambos. Kyungsoo soltou um pigarro e pressionou os lábios. Baekhyun esperou seu próximo movimento. 

— Você é muito cara de pau mesmo, eu deveria ter te matado no momento em que te vi — ele disse, querendo se afastar com o cavalo, mas Baekhyun tratou de ficar mais perto dele. 

— Se foi por aquele lance da carta, eu juro que nunca enviei nada assim para Baekje! 

— Você não entende que fez bem mais do que enviar uma carta. — disse, respirando profundamente. — E era sua letra, não tem como negar.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho e olhou para o Príncipe Regente um pouco confuso. 

— Como você conhece minha letra?

Kyungsoo devolveu o olhar, encarando-o por alguns segundos antes de desviar, e tornar a olhar para o horizonte. Estavam em campo aberto, mas a sensação de sufocamento era eminente.

— Não se lembra do torneio de artes marciais que tivemos quando éramos crianças?

Baekhyun coçou a nuca. Lembrava desse torneio, mas não se lembrava muito de Kyungsoo. Talvez porque nessa época estava mais ocupado em vencer o torneio do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Naquela época, Silla, Baekje e Goguryeo, não tinham tantos problemas políticos como agora, e podíamos fazer um torneio de habilidades como aquele sempre que quiséssemos.

Baekhyun sorriu. Eram mesmo bons tempos aqueles.

— Eu lembro que foi um torneio gigante. Conheci até algumas pessoas ocidentais naquele ano.

Kyungsoo pressionou os lábios e passou a língua, como se estivessem ressecados. Baekhyun viu aquele gesto com certa curiosidade e se permitiu admirar aqueles lábios de coração por alguns segundos. O Príncipe Regente era mesmo bonito. Baekhyun já havia atestado aquele fato pelo menos umas cinco vezes só naquele dia. No entanto, não custava nada atestar mais um pouco. 

— Nos conhecemos nesse torneio e você não me tratou muito bem pelo que me lembro — disse ele, tornando a olhar para um Baekhyun risonho e fechando a cara.

— Ah, mas releva, vai! Eu era um adolescente mimado! — Baekhyun gargalhou..

— Mimado, petulante, e com o tempo foi se tornando cruel também… — Afirmou, olhando para as árvores de cerejeira e tentando puxar da cabeça as memórias daquele dia. — Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que quero dizer é que como tivemos que nos inscrever para o torneio por meio de nossa assinatura, eu acabei por ver sua letra, e ela condiz com o conteúdo da carta.

— Tá, tudo bem. Mas o que que há nessa carta? Eu até agora não consigo entender direito do que se trata.

— Você sabe que há três anos precisamos de ajuda com nossa ração para nossos civis, e em um momento de desespero, acabei enviando meu escudeiro com uma carta para você achando que mesmo com nossas diferenças políticas, Silla poderia ajudar daquela vez. — Kyungsoo puxou a rédea do cavalo, começando a andar devagar pelo campo verde, estava cansado de ficar ali por tanto tempo. 

Baekhyun também puxou a rédea de seu cavalo e ordenou o trote, e os dois começaram a seguir juntos, lado-a-lado. 

— Eu me lembro desse episódio. Vocês estavam quase entrando em uma guerra civil, não é?

— Sim. E precisávamos dessa ajuda. Mas o que eu recebi foi apenas intolerância e deboche por sua parte. Você matou meu escudeiro e ainda teve a pachorra de enviar uma resposta altamente desrespeitosa comigo e com meu Reino. 

Baekhyun fechou a cara, olhando sério para o príncipe.

— É verdade, posso ter matado uma ou duas pessoas de Baekje, mas nunca sem um motivo. Afinal, somos inimigos — respondeu. — Sobre a carta, realmente preciso ver o conteúdo. Já faz tanto tempo que não me recordo de tê-la enviado a você.

— Você nunca lembra de nada, não é mesmo? — Kyungsoo ironizou. — Por isso não suporto que esteja aqui e nem que meu pai tenha aceitado esse noivado de fachada. 

— Tsc, tsc! Também preferia não estar noivo de um cara que mal conheço, não confio em vocês e temo pela minha vida… — Baekhyun retrucou em resposta.

— Que bom então. Podemos ir falar com meu pai e terminar logo com essa palhaçada!

Baekhyun o observou, ficando nervoso aos poucos.

— Aproveitamos e mandamos você de volta para a sarjeta, que é o lugar que você pertence.

Antes que Baekhyun abrisse a boca para protestar, alguns soldados apareceram na frente deles, o que os fez parar de modo repentino. Um dos soldados deu um passo à frente e se curvou.

— Vossa Alteza, o Rei deseja tratar com você e com o Príncipe Byun Baekhyun.

Os dois se olharam, achando estranho essa convocação do Rei, mas decidiram voltar para o estábulo com os cavalos e seguir para o Palácio Real.

O caminho de volta ao estábulo estava sendo tranquilo e silencioso. Baekhyun ainda estava achando um pouco estranho estar ao lado de Kyungsoo depois do que ele havia acabado de lhe falar, ficando a se perguntar qual era o sentido de ter aceito aquele noivado, se no fim das contas a única coisa que queria era conquistar sua posição e voltar correndo para Silla. 

Fazia pouco mais de um mês e poucos dias que havia chegado ali, mas já estava cansado da comida, dos costumes e daquele povo estranho que tinha medo de um cavalo qualquer. Em Silla, podia fazer o que bem queria para se sentir livre, coisa que não sentia naquele lugar. Não conseguia se ver vivendo por muito tempo ali, e nem se identificando com aquele povo.

Não demorou tanto até que chegassem em Baekje. Os príncipes logo subiram as escadarias do Palácio Real e entraram no salão. O Rei Do Myeong já estava lá, com seu ar sereno. 

— É uma visão muito boa essa de vocês dois juntos.

Kyungsoo franziu a testa e olhou para Baekhyun, se afastando dele o mais longe possível. Baekhyun deu de ombros, e também se afastou, não queria ficar perto de quem não gostava.

— Não me venha com seus joguinhos, pai — Kyungsoo começou em um tom amargurado. — O senhor sabe muito bem que não concordei com isso.

O homem se inclinou em sua poltrona real e riu alto.

— Você me diverte muito, filho. — Ele disse, vendo o quão enraivecido o Príncipe Regente estava. — Como soube que vocês estavam andando a cavalo juntos, achei melhor chamá-los aqui.

— Do que se trata? — Baekhyun perguntou, já se sentindo preocupado por seu escudeiro que havia saído somente há algumas horas.

— Nada demais. Só quero saber como estão, mas pelo visto não preciso me preocupar, vocês parecem avançar bastante nesse relacionamento.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, transtornado.

— O senhor não… Não pode estar falando sério, não é? — Sua ira era evidente, não conseguia entender seu pai e o que ele tramava, seu único pensamento era matar Baekhyun e vingar a morte _dele_ , a morte de um homem inocente, que morreu nas mãos da família Byun sem poder fazer nada.

— Ele não merece nem estar vivo! Mas o senhor pelo visto não entende isso, só o trouxe para cá para me torturar com seus joguinhos, não é?

O Rei Do Myeong permaneceu calado e encarou o filho em silêncio. Não se deixaria abalar por meras palavras de um filho ingênuo. 

Baekhyun se ajoelhou no chão, curvando-se imediatamente, e batendo sua cabeça de leve no tapete vermelho que ficava no meio do salão. Estava nervoso. Acabou por tagarelar ao falar:

— Vossa Majestade… Não acho que esse noivado dará certo, como pode ver, Kyungsoo tem algum problema comigo que nem eu tenho ciência.

— Você é mesmo um dissimulado! Chanyeol não era uma música para ser esquecida em dois tempos! — Kyungsoo esbravejou, fechando as mãos em punhos. 

Baekhyun levantou a cabeça e olhou para Kyungsoo, vendo o quão nervoso ele estava. Chanyeol não lhe era um nome estranho, mas realmente não estava conseguindo entender qual a sua relação com essa pessoa.

— A única relação que tenho com esse _ser desprezível_ é a relação de ódio — completou Kyungsoo, fazendo Baekhyun murchar. Kyungsoo continuou a falar —, e o senhor ainda que me manter preso a uma pessoa que odeio. — Terminou de falar, sentindo que lágrimas poderiam sair de seus olhos, mas decidiu se manter firme.

O historiador estava sentado no cantinho do salão, anotando tudo. Parecia ser estranho ter alguém anotando tudo o que falavam, mas aquele era um cargo extremamente importante e sigiloso, então não se importavam muito, pois havia uma relação de confiança com os historiadores.

O Rei pensou por alguns minutos consigo mesmo, e tornou a olhar para os dois príncipes, dizendo:

— Não importa o que digam, minha decisão continua sendo a mesma — Ele levantou de seu trono e sorriu. — Vou para meus aposentos, então. Enquanto a vocês... estão liberados. Amanhã venha visitar a Rainha Mãe comigo, filho.

Kyungsoo queria gritar e explodir tudo, queria sumir do mapa e fingir que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Não tinha poder para nada, não podia fazer nada e se curvar e concordar era tudo o que lhe restava.

— Tudo bem. — Kyungsoo se curvou e foi se dirigindo para a saída, apressado.

Baekhyun se curvou mais uma vez e levantou do chão, seguindo para seus aposentos. O caminho de volta também foi silencioso. Kyungsoo ia um pouco mais na frente e estava totalmente alheio a Baekhyun, que vinha atrás de si e o observava um pouco de longe, constatando o quão elegante era o seu andar. Seus cabelos pareciam ser longos, mas por estarem amarrados até o topo, não era possível vê-los de forma completa. 

Kyungsoo seguiu a passos apressados para seus aposentos sem nada dizer a Baekhyun, não queria dirigir a palavra a ninguém ou cometeria uma besteira ali mesmo. 

Baekhyun também não estava lá muito calmo, não estava entendendo todo aquele ódio de Kyungsoo para consigo, mas ficaria de olho e tentaria não escorregar tão fácil assim. Pisou no corredor longo dos aposentos e se assustou ao encontrar o Eunuco Minseok o esperando com uma expressão não muito amigável. 

— Pensei que não o veria mais hoje, Vossa Alteza. — Ele disse, se curvando. — Seu banho e sua refeição já estão prontos.

Baekhyun nada disse e apenas assentiu, olhando para o quarto de Kyungsoo que ficava em frente ao seu por alguns segundos. O Eunuco insistiu mais uma vez para que entrasse e ele suspirou pausadamente ao entrar em seu quarto, pronto para desfrutar de seu sono dos justos.

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

Quase duas semanas haviam se passado e nenhum sinal de Kim Junmyeon. Baekhyun ficava mais preocupado a cada dia, mas tentava o seu melhor para não surtar. Passou a ter aulas sobre política e sobre as regras de Baekje pela manhã, por ordens do Rei Do Myeong, e foi instruído a treinar a espada e o arco-e-flecha nos campos de treinamento. Passou a se ocupar com livros em seu quarto, quase não vendo Do Kyungsoo ou tendo algum contato com ele. Estava mais do que agradecido, na verdade, qualquer coisa era melhor que ter que aguentar aquele Príncipe pé no saco dizendo o tempo todo que o queria morto.

Naquela manhã ensolarada de sexta-feira, Baekhyun se levantou cedinho e Minseok o ajudou a se vestir. Por ser um dia livre, decidiu caminhar. Olhou para o quarto em frente ao seu, sabia que Kyungsoo sempre procurava sair mais cedo que ele para não se cruzarem pelos aposentos. Deu de ombros e seguiu seu caminho. Naquele dia, queria desfrutar de um momento só seu e pensar em seu escudeiro ou em como sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo. Mas, antes que pudesse caminhar um pouco mais, sentiu alguém a se aproximar.

— Alteza. — Um dos Eunucos do palácio se aproximou, se curvando. Baekhyun também fez o mesmo gesto, olhando-o com curiosidade. — O Rei o chama para tomar um café da manhã.

— Oh. — Baekhyun processou aquela informação por alguns segundos de forma hesitante. — Certo. — Respondeu a contragosto. 

Não podia recusar no fim das contas.

— Por aqui, Alteza. — O homem indicou, pedindo que Baekhyun o seguisse.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver que o Rei Do estava tomando café da manhã no gazebo, e seu filho, Do Kyungsoo, estava lá com ele também. Era isso, era justamente isso que queria evitar. Enquanto se aproximava aos poucos do local e os olhares do Rei e do Príncipe Regente caíam sobre si, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que estava entrando em uma armadilha cheia de lobos, com pequenas chances de sair vivo.

— Byun Baekhyun, venha se juntar a nós neste café da manhã.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco ao olhar do Rei Do Myeong, que parecia sorridente, em contraste com o rosto de Kyungsoo, que parecia mais duro que uma pedra. Ele se curvou e sorriu.

— Vossa Majestade, Vossa Alteza Real, permitam-me sentar. — O Rei deu sua permissão e Baekhyun tratou de se sentar em um dos futons que estava vazio.

Não sabia se era apenas consigo, mas sentiu o ar um pouco pesado e um constrangimento começou a tomar conta de si.

— Não se sinta acanhado, Baekhyun, pode se servir à vontade.

Baekhyun assentiu e esperou a dama da corte o servir com uma tigela de sopa, agradecendo-a logo em seguida.

— O chamei aqui para que possamos tratar do noivado.

Baekhyun permaneceu calado e esperou a próxima fala do Rei, mas Kyungsoo fez menção de que iria falar.

— O Senhor finalmente ouviu a voz da razão e vai tratar de terminar esse noivado?

— Claro que não, meu filho! — O Rei riu alto, balançando a cabeça em negativa. — Eu planejo continuar esse noivado até que o príncipe consiga descobrir a verdade por trás do golpe que Silla sofreu.

Kyungsoo estava incomodado, ele não havia olhado nenhuma vez na direção de Baekhyun desde que o viu se sentar na mesa. E o Príncipe Byun havia notado, claro, mas não ligava. Preferia ter mil pessoas olhando para si, do que ter o olhar de Do Kyungsoo em sua direção.

— Esse noivado é pura loucura! — Kyungsoo reclamou mais uma vez. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo e Baekhyun dessa vez fez questão de ignorar. Ele estava falando a mesma ladainha de sempre e reclamando de si, já havia até se acostumado. Evitou olhar em sua direção e manteve sua atenção na comida. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e voltou a falar: — Que garantia nós temos de que vai dar certo? Baekje já é inimiga de Silla há tantos anos, como o nosso povo vai aceitar isso sem realmente haver um tratado de paz entre as duas nações?

— Do Kyungsoo! — O Rei quase gritou. — Me entristece sua falta de educação com nosso convidado! — Ele olhou na direção de Baekhyun, que tentou se manter o mais neutro possível com a situação. — Nosso objetivo é justamente trazer esse tratado através do Príncipe Byun!

— Como? Se ele é nosso prisioneiro?

Baekhyun, que estava levando uma colher de carne à boca, travou por um momento e franziu o cenho ao ouvir as palavras: “tratado de paz” e “prisioneiro”. Não se lembrava de nenhum tratado de paz, não havia conversado nada sobre isso com o Rei. Na verdade, o que mais estava se perguntando era por qual motivo havia permitido aquele noivado, se no fim das contas ainda era um prisioneiro.

— Err… — Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios e tanto Kyungsoo, quanto o Rei Do Myeong o encararam. — Me pergunto como vou conseguir um tratado de paz desse jeito, pois, se não me engano, fui vendido como escravo para vocês e não deveria ao menos estar nessa mesa.

O Rei Do o encarou com um olhar um pouco sério, mas logo abriu um leve sorriso.

— Baekhyun, você nos foi trazido como escravo por alguns mercadores — começou dizendo, Baekhyun passou a prestar atenção. — Eles queriam vendê-lo a todo custo. Então o que eu poderia fazer? Nós decidimos ficar com vocês sem saber quem vocês eram.

Baekhyun quase foi convencido, o Rei Do Myeong tinha jeito com as palavras e parecia convencer até a pessoa mais incrédula.

— E como descobriu quem eu era? Lembro que quando acordei, Vossa Majestade já sabia minha identidade.

— Bom, foi o Kyungsoo que descobriu ao olhar para seu rosto.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Não soube responder se em uma situação reversa, saberia reconhecer o rosto do homem em sua frente. Definitivamente não. Olhou para Kyungsoo e ele parecia um pouco incomodado.

— Como não reconhecer? Ele estava com um broche de Silla pendurado em suas vestes. Apenas a família real usa broches desse tipo.

O broche! Baekhyun não estava usando-o mais. Era um broche de ouro em formato de flor, representando o orgulho de Silla. Desde que fora descoberto, achou melhor deixar esse broche de lado, já que não sentia mais que era de alguma família real.

— Enfim. — O Rei continuou: — Nós o abrigamos, e quando acordou, ficamos sabendo do golpe em Silla. Antes disso, não havíamos recebido nenhuma informação sobre toda essa guerra que estava rolando pelo Reino.

Baekhyun permaneceu calado, parou de comer e apenas tentou entender toda aquela história bagunçada.

— Sobre nosso acordo, ele ainda está de pé, o que significa que os dois estão noivos. — Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios, nervoso, e Baekhyun apenas deu de ombros, não era como se tivesse alguma opção diferente no momento. O Rei foi se levantando da mesa, sendo amparado por seu Eunuco e suas damas da corte, que abriram uma sombrinha branca com detalhes floridos para proteger a pele delicada de Vossa Majestade. — Hoje ainda vou transmitir para todos os civis a notícia de seu noivado, mas sem revelar ainda a identidade do Príncipe Byun. Estejam atentos, e trabalhem juntos na investigação. Isso é uma ordem.

O Rei foi se distanciando. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se levantaram da mesa e se curvaram em respeito ao monarca, que seguia na frente. Alguns segundos depois, os dois trataram de voltar para seus assentos e permaneceram calados por alguns minutos. Baekhyun olhou ao redor e se encantou com a paisagem regada a árvores de cerejeira e magnólias espalhadas pelo campo.

— Eu vou te ajudar na investigação, Príncipe Baekhyun.

Baekhyun virou o rosto na mesma hora e fitou os olhos profundos de Kyungsoo, buscando talvez, algum indício de brincadeira.

— Sério?

Kyungsoo assentiu, meio que à contragosto, mas abriu de leve os lábios e sorriu amarelo.

— Sim — afirmou. — Assim podemos te enviar de volta para Silla o quanto antes e podemos nos ver livres desse tratado.

Baekhyun quis rir, mas se conteve. 

— Tudo bem, não é como se eu quisesse casar com você também — respondeu sarcástico. — Afinal, sou Príncipe Regente de Silla. — Kyungsoo o encarou com certo desdém e cruzou os braços, um pouco sério demais. — Ao menos eu acho que ainda sou…

Kyungsoo riu.

— Pode ficar tranquilo, eu vou fazer de tudo para que você volte a seu lugar de merecimento!

— Podíamos brindar com isso.

— Pois não — Kyungsoo falou, mostrando todos os seus dentes branquíssimos em um sorriso radiante enquanto alcançava a garrafa de vinho no outro lado da mesa. 

Ele se serviu e em seguida, serviu Baekhyun. Os dois ergueram seus copos, brindando e bebendo; sorrindo pela primeira vez um para o outro, como se fossem amigos de longa data. 

— Perdão pela interrupção, Vossa Alteza Real e Alteza.

O susto foi sentido pelos dois, que imediatamente colocaram seus copos de porcelana na mesa e olharam para o lado, avistando um dos soldados.

— O que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

O soldado, ainda curvado, levantou-se e olhou para os dois. Baekhyun estava se sentindo confuso, mas permaneceu atento.

— Nós acabamos de interceptar um homem ferido em uma das entradas do palácio.

Kyungsoo e Baekhyun se olharam rapidamente e tornaram a olhar para o soldado.

— Ele não quer dizer nada para nós, apenas diz que quer ver o Príncipe Byun.

Baekhyun imediatamente se levantou do futon onde estava sentado e colocou sua mão no peito. Os olhos ficaram embaçados das lágrimas que começavam a cair.

— Junmyeon! — gritou com a voz embargada, e correu desenfreado pelo jardim.

— Espera! — Kyungsoo pediu, correndo junto do soldado, e se perguntando o que havia acontecido. 


	2. Encurralado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou aqui de novo, finalmente com o segundo capítulo dessa fanfic! Foi difícil escrever esse capítulo aqui kkk, mas eu acredito que estou conseguindo chegar perto de uma conclusão pra essa história! No entanto, estou pensando seriamente em colocar mais dois capítulos em vez de só mais um, acho que seria legal desenvolver mais essa trama!   
> Mais uma vez agradeço ao pessoal da @baeksooland que me ajuda com a leitura crítica e sempre me trazem muita luz com esse plot complicadinho kkk, quero agradecer pela betagem tbm e por estarem sempre dispostos a tirar qualquer dúvida!!   
> Quero agradecer a quem deixou seus comentários no primeiro capítulo e estão tão animados com essa história quanto eu! Juro que vou responder todos, mas desde já, quero dizer que li todos e estou muito feliz com o feedback!  
> No mais, espero que curtam esse capítulo  
> beijinhos

**A Aliança Inimiga**

**Encurralado**

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

  
  


Baekhyun continuava a correr enquanto as lágrimas começavam a escorrer de seu rosto. Não podia acreditar que estava mesmo vivendo um inferno como aquele. Não estava em seus planos ter uma vida tão desgraçada dessa forma. A única coisa que queria era estar com sua família, reinar Silla e, enfim, poder casar e viver em paz. Entretanto, estava ali no Palácio Baejo fingindo ser o que não era e correndo desenfreado pelo caminho de pedras até a saída leste, para ver seu escudeiro.

O soldado foi instruindo o caminho por onde Baekhyun deveria ir para alcançar a entrada leste. Ao longe, o príncipe já conseguia ver seu escudeiro encostado ao muro, cercado de outros soldados curiosos. Seu peito subia e descia de forma descontrolada e dava para ver sangue escorrendo de sua testa. O impulso de Baekhyun foi o de correr mais rápido. Seus pés quase falharam na grama gasta, misturada com a terra seca.

Kyungsoo não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas procurou ficar perto caso houvesse algo suspeito. Ao ver Baekhyun agachado e chorando perto de seu escudeiro, a única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi em Chanyeol, e no quanto doeu em si saber que o havia mandado para a morte de forma tão fácil. Se havia uma coisa que se culpava todos os dias, era isso. E saber que estava tão perto da pessoa que o matou, fazia-o querer arrancar a própria pele com as mãos.

— O que está acontecendo? O que foi que fizeram com você? — disse Byun. 

Kyungsoo ouviu Baekhyun dizer, ao pedir passagem para os soldados. Decidiu permanecer calado e observar.

— Alteza… — Junmyeon se manifestou, aparecendo com o rosto sangrando do topo até o queixo. Um ferimento de flechada na perna também podia ser visto, junto com algumas manchas roxas pelos braços. Sua expressão parecia a de alguém em pânico e Baekhyun estava mais do que preocupado. — Eu vi… eu vi…

— Viu o quê? — Baekhyun perguntou, impaciente. Seus dedos tremiam ao segurar as mãos de Junmyeon com firmeza.

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços e suspirou fundo. Não aguentava aquele drama todo.

Junmyeon apontou para Kyungsoo e depois para os soldados. Baekhyun encarou confuso o Príncipe Regente, que franziu o cenho, tão confuso quanto.

— Eles... soldados de Baekje que tomaram Silla… — ele disse com dificuldade ao respirar. Baekhyun tornou a encará-lo e começou a sentir uma angústia no peito. — Há um homem no trono e ele não é o Rei Byun DongMin, mas um homem usando uma roupa igual a dele! — Junmyeon enfatizou suas palavras.

— Como ousa! — Kyungsoo gritou, afastando-se abruptamente.

Baekhyun se levantou do chão e limpou o rosto inchado. Em um movimento brusco e impensado, puxou a espada de um dos soldados que estavam ali, e voou para cima de Kyungsoo, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e ameaçando-o com a espada. Os soldados se dispersaram, nervosos com a ação.

Kyungsoo tentou se mexer naquele aperto, mas Baekhyun era forte, mesmo que não parecesse. O príncipe de Silla apertou mais ainda o braço direito no pescoço do Príncipe Regente, fazendo com que os seus corpos se aproximassem mais ainda. De repente, mais soldados e alguns funcionários do palácio começaram a se aproximar da entrada leste, e todos passaram a observar com cautela a cena. Como o portão estava aberto, algumas pessoas de fora que estavam passando pela estrada também conseguiam ver a aglomeração de pessoas que começava a se formar e sentiam a curiosidade de ver o que acontecia, mas os soldados estavam impedindo isso.

Kyungsoo podia sentir a respiração pesada de Baekhyun em seu ouvido, e a raiva que ele emanava também. 

— O que você tem a ver com isso, hein? Vocês estão armando para mim, é isso? — Baekhyun indagou, aos gritos. Kyungsoo afastou um pouco o ouvido esquerdo pelo incômodo, comprimindo os lábios e respirando fundo para não perder o controle — Me fazer de escravo e depois vir com história de noivado, mudando o tratamento comigo da noite para o dia, como se eu fosse idiota e não estivesse desconfiado de toda essa gentileza falsa.

— Eu não sei de nada do que você está falando, Baekhyun.

— Sabe sim! — Baekhyun gritou, agitando-o e colocando a espada cada vez mais perto de seu pescoço. Os guardas tentaram se aproximar, mas não podiam, pois isso arriscaria a vida do Príncipe Regente. — Você deve ter armado para mim! Foram várias as vezes que você repetiu que me odeia!

Kyungsoo não estava aguentando mais aquilo. Com um impulso forte para baixo, mexeu o pescoço para bater na cabeça de Baekhyun, o que o deixou zonzo. Aproveitou a oportunidade para se abaixar de vez e conseguir se ver livre do encalço do Príncipe de Silla.

Baekhyun ficou desconcertado, e mais irado ainda por ter se deixado abalar daquela forma. Todos os guardas pareciam prontos para pegá-lo a qualquer momento e o príncipe já estava ciente de seu destino. Kyungsoo não podia ficar parado vendo que alguém queria matá-lo. Avançou em um dos soldados e puxou a espada do coldre alheio, indo para cima de Baekhyun com toda a velocidade.

O barulho das duas espadas se chocando foi possível de se ouvir ao longe. Os dois príncipes se encararam, podendo ter a noção do ódio que nutriam um pelo outro. Permaneceram com as espadas atravessadas e pressionadas um para o outro, andando em círculos como se estivessem em uma dança estranha, esperando a primeira oportunidade de descuido para desferir um corte fatal.

— Sim, eu te odeio, Byun Baekhyun. Mas eu juro que não fiz nada do que você está me acusando e não sei de nada, sou tão ignorante quanto você a essas acusações.

— Eu não acredito no que você diz, seu desgraçado! — Baekhyun estava irado, lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

Kyungsoo não viu outra alternativa, a não ser agir com rapidez. Com um impulso mais forte, empurrou a espada, empurrando Baekhyun para longe, o que acabou fazendo com que ele fosse prontamente agarrado pelos soldados. 

O Príncipe Regente respirou fundo e foi até Kim Junmyeon, que ainda sangrava no chão, agoniado e sem ninguém que pudesse cuidar de seus ferimentos. Apontou a espada para o homem e olhou bem nos olhos de Baekhyun, que franzia o cenho e mordia os lábios, completamente fora de si.

— Eu deveria matar esse seu escudeiro de merda. — avisou. — Assim estaríamos quites, não é mesmo? — Kyungsoo mostrou um sorriso irônico e empurrou a espada até o pescoço do escudeiro, que gemeu de dor.

— Deixa ele em paz! — Baekhyun gritou.

Kyungsoo riu.

— Então você o ama? — Questionou, olhando de Junmyeon que tentava ao máximo se manter acordado devido aos ferimentos, e para Baekhyun, que chorava copiosamente. Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em negação e um sorriso enviesado. — Como seria perder alguém que se ama? Você matou a pessoa que eu mais amava, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun só conseguia chorar agora, seu grito podia ser ouvido tanto fora do portão leste, como pelos arredores, com pessoas curiosas para todo o lugar querendo testemunhar a confusão.

Kyungsoo já estava sem paciência, mas fechou os olhos e retirou a espada de perto do escudeiro. Olhou novamente para Baekhyun e para os soldados que o seguravam e levantou a mão esquerda.

— Levem-no para o quarto e fiquem lá para assegurar que ele não saia! E esse aqui, prendam-no. — ordenou, saindo daquele lugar e mandando a todos que ali estavam para dispersar.

Baekhyun foi praticamente arrastado do caminho até o seu quarto, com brutalidade. Foi jogado no chão duro de madeira como se não fosse nada, machucando seu joelho e gritando de dor. Chorou até não ter mais lágrimas e seu joelho parar de doer. 

Depois de muito tempo, Minseok apareceu, dizendo que Kyungsoo havia lhe enviado para trazer o jantar e fazer o seu banho, ao qual Baekhyun recusou prontamente. Não queria comer aquela comida e muito menos aceitar serviços de uma pessoa de Baekje. Não confiava em mais ninguém. A comida poderia estar envenenada e o único pensamento que pairava em sua cabeça era que alguém poderia querer afogá-lo quando entrasse no ofurô. 

Expulsou Minseok e tratou de ir deitar cedo, teria um dia todo pela frente e imploraria para libertarem seu escudeiro. No entanto, passou a madrugada se revirando em sua cama. Junmyeon não merecia sofrer daquela forma, mais do que já havia sofrido em toda sua vida, sendo servo de Silla. Baekhyun odiava aquilo tudo. Quando seu melhor amigo decidiu se tornar seu escudeiro, não quis aceitar e teve raiva, mas o Kim sempre fora teimoso, fazendo o que queria a todo custo. Não conseguiu convencê-lo do contrário e precisou conviver com um sentimento até aquele momento, adormecido. 

Amava Kim Junmyeon, mas reconhecia que era um amor impossível por conta de sua posição. Um príncipe não poderia se apaixonar por ninguém, os casamentos eram sempre arranjados visando o ganho mútuo das famílias dos noivos. Uma lei difícil de se aceitar, mas Baekhyun teve que aprender a lidar com essa e outras leis todos os dias. Acabou adormecendo uma hora ou outra pelo cansaço. 

Já Kim Junmyeon estava cansado e ferido. Recebeu cuidados médicos dentro da prisão e estava com sua perna, braços e uma parte da cabeça enfaixados. Um dos guardas se aproximou e deixou água e comida para o escudeiro, que nem se deu o trabalho de olhar. Não conseguia se mexer bem por conta das faixas em seu corpo que incomodavam, fora as dores na perna e em suas costas, que pareciam como facas afiadas, latejando sempre que virava de lado no colchão. Estava muito estressado para fazer qualquer coisa, e só pensava em como poderia arrancar Baekhyun daquele lugar e fugir. Respirou fundo, sentindo a dor lancinante atingir seu peito. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer também, e pelo visto era por causa da fome. Tentou puxar a bandeja de sopa que o guarda havia deixado, mas logo desistiu, voltando a virar de costas naquela cama feita de palhas. Podia ouvir os outros prisioneiros roncando ou grunhindo de dor, mas tentou afastar o barulho, se pegando a pensar no passado por um momento. 

Amenizou a expressão com um sorriso ao se lembrar de que não costumava demonstrar sentimentos. Na época em que eram ambos adolescentes e treinavam todos os dias no campo aberto do palácio, fingiam ser rivais para poderem lutar a altura, para logo depois voltarem a brincar e a se abraçar apertado como sempre faziam, tentando suprimir o desejo que tinham um pelo outro através daqueles toques inocentes. 

Quando decidiu se tornar um escudeiro de Baekhyun, o fez por sua profunda consideração e amizade com o Príncipe. No entanto, o tempo fez com que essa admiração se tornasse um amor inocente e sincero, que se deixou mudo por todos esse anos; e que no fundo, Junmyeon sabia ser recíproco. Mas entendia em qual posição estava, e que todo sentimento que nutria por sua Alteza deveria ser suprimido o mais rápido possível. Não podiam arrancar do peito, mas fingiam o tempo inteiro — e era a isso que tentavam se agarrar. 

No entanto, seu cenário atual não era dos melhores. Sentia dores por todo o corpo e principalmente, sentia a dor da impotência, de não poder fazer muito do que queria ter feito. Havia sido jogado naquela prisão sem nenhuma justificativa real, apenas por dizer o que viu. Esse era seu destino como escudeiro, sabia disso e estava disposto a entregar sua vida para salvar Byun Baekhyun, mas se preocupava com a situação. Não conseguiu encontrar a família Real de Silla, e se suas suspeitas estavam corretas, todos haviam sido mortos a mando da família Real de Baekje, em um esquema cruel e calculista. Baekhyun estava a mercê daqueles que o odiavam, e, principalmente, a mercê de Do Kyungsoo. 

Junmyeon não confiava nele e temia que o Príncipe Regente fosse o mandante de tudo o que havia acontecido, se fazendo de sonso por todo aquele tempo. 

E agora, conseguia se ver cada vez mais distante de sua Alteza, aguentando tudo com toda a força que tinha. Ver Baekhyun se metendo em um casamento de fachada com uma pessoa que não o amava, sofrendo o que não deveria, vivendo em um ambiente de mentiras e manipulação era uma das piores coisas a se observar. Todavia, precisava de cautela para traçar seu plano de tirar o Príncipe dali. Poderiam viver uma vida tranquila e feliz em algum vilarejo pequeno, sem sofrer as consequências de suas escolhas. Sorriu ao se pegar fantasiando tais coisas.

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

Baekhyun acordou um pouco assustado, não estava com um bom pressentimento e queria ver Junmyeon. Levantou para pegar a jarra de água em cima da mesinha de madeira — que ficava ao lado de sua escrivaninha — e entornou um pouco de água no copo de porcelana branca. Antes que pudesse beber, foi surpreendido por Do Kyungsoo, que invadiu seu quarto de forma grosseira. 

O homem estava aparentemente nervoso e Baekhyun podia jurar estar vendo uma veia saltada na testa suada. Suas vestes de cor preta e dourado estavam amassadas da cintura para baixo, e se percebia haver um pouco de areia grossa em seus sapatos. 

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Baekhyun indagou, confuso. 

Ainda estava com suas vestes de dormir e não era educado que lhe vissem dessa forma. Kyungsoo parecia não se importar com aquilo e continuou a andar até se aproximar o suficiente do príncipe.

— Kim Junmyeon está morto.

— O quê?

Baekhyun deixou o copo de porcelana em cima da mesinha de madeira com um estrondo, e encarou Kyungsoo sem expressão, procurando entender o que se passava. Andou de forma desengonçada e cambaleou na frente do Príncipe Regente, sendo amparado em seus braços.

— O que você disse? — Perguntou novamente.

Kyungsoo o puxou, deixando-o de pé novamente, e o encarou nos olhos.

— Fui visitar Junmyeon hoje cedo para um interrogatório e ele já estava morto.

Os olhos de Baekhyun quase saltaram das órbitas e ele se levantou, recuperando sua postura. Empurrou Kyungsoo com toda a força que tinha e seus olhos estavam ardendo em fúria.

— Você conseguiu o que queria, não é? Matar meu escudeiro e esfregar na minha cara que estou a mercê da sua família. 

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça e tentou se aproximar de novo de Baekhyun.

— Não se aproxime de mim! — Baekhyun correu até o guarda-roupa no fundo de seu quarto. 

Era um móvel enorme de madeira maciça, cheio de detalhes de flores por todos os lados. Baekhyun abriu uma das gavetas, tentando procurar alguma coisa que pudesse usar contra ele, e acabou percebendo um objeto escondido, um punhal de cabo preto com detalhes em vermelho, bem no fundo do móvel. Voltou correndo até Kyungsoo e o encarou com os olhos vermelhos, embargados pela emoção. Posicionou o punhal em seu próprio pescoço e o pressionou.

— Você não vai ganhar tão fácil assim, Do Kyungsoo. Se você pensa que pode fazer qualquer coisa comigo, eu vou me matar antes disso! — Vociferou, pressionando o punhal com força no pescoço, ameaçando se cortar.

Kyungsoo correu e puxou o objeto de suas mãos, fechando os olhos e pedindo aos deuses que lhe desse paciência para lidar melhor com aquela situação. Jogou o punhal longe e segurou Baekhyun pelo braço, olhando em seus olhos.

— Eu poderia ter matado Kim Junmyeon? Poderia! Eu queria matá-lo? Era o que eu mais queria! — Kyungsoo disse, tremendo de raiva e encarando aqueles olhos vermelhos que não paravam de jorrar lágrimas. — Mas eu não fiz isso e não sei quem fez.

— Eu não acredito em você! Me solta, me deixa morrer em paz! 

Kyungsoo o empurrou ao chão com brutalidade e limpou o próprio rosto suado.

— Você matou Chanyeol com a maior crueldade do mundo e está aqui, vivendo o mesmo inferno que vivi por amar demais.

Baekhyun estava cansado de tudo, respirou fundo e olhou para Kyungsoo.

— Sim! É verdade, eu o matei! Eu matei um escudeiro de Baekje no passado, mas foi apenas para me proteger, Kyungsoo.

— Blasfêmia!

Baekhyun estava com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas e vermelho.

— Ele foi enviado apenas para me matar! O que você queria que eu fizesse?

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Seus olhos ficaram mais abertos e atentos.

— Como assim? Eu o enviei para transmitir minha carta de pedido de ajuda a Silla.

— Mentira! Eu fui emboscado! Tive que lutar com todas as minhas forças e quase morri. Por sorte, consegui sair vivo, mas ainda tenho marcas disso. — Baekhyun abriu seu roupão branco e mostrou a cicatriz enorme do peito esquerdo, até o meio do abdome. — Só não morri por um milagre divino.

— Eu não acredito em nada do que você diz! — Kyungsoo respondeu, evitando olhar para aquela cicatriz.

— Então estamos quites! Eu matei o seu escudeiro e você matou o meu. E nós vamos nos matar aqui, e fim da história!

Kyungsoo ignorou Baekhyun e foi até o canto do quarto, onde o punhal havia caído. Pegou o objeto e saiu do quarto às pressas, sem dizer uma palavra.

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

O Príncipe Regente saiu de seus aposentos com pressa e pegou um atalho no caminho de trás do quarto para chegar mais rápido no salão real. Era um caminho estreito e cheio de pedras pequenas, que fazia a sola de suas botas fazer um barulho agudo ao tocá-las e Kyungsoo sorriu de forma involuntária ao lembrar da época em que era criança e brincava com Chanyeol de esconde-esconde naquele corredor estreito, ou em todos os lugares do castelo, até alguma dama da corte os achar e os levarem pendurados pela orelha para a sala de estudos. Ambos cresceram juntos, estudaram juntos e se tornaram melhores amigos em pouco tempo. A família Park era — e ainda é — influente em Baekje, com o Senhor Park sendo o Governador de uma das cidades regidas pela família real. 

Chanyeol acabou indo para a capital quando ainda era muito novo. Foi para estudar, mas acabou sendo abrigado pelo palácio. Kyungsoo logo se deu bem com ele, e os dois decidiram não se separar. Ficaram juntos em todos os momentos: em meio as curiosidades sobre garotas, em meio a bomba de hormônios que os atingiu na puberdade, em meio a descoberta de que poderiam ser mais que bons amigos. Quando Chanyeol decidiu ser escudeiro de Kyungsoo, foi difícil aceitar de primeira; pois não queria arriscar a vida do melhor amigo dessa forma. 

Chanyeol fez de tudo para lhe convencer do contrário, ao se declarar para Kyungsoo, escolhendo esse cargo por querer ficar sempre ao lado do Príncipe e, assim, poder protegê-lo de todo o mal. O Príncipe Regente não conseguiu conter sua emoção e expôs todo o seu sentimento também. Ao se verem apaixonados, o esconde-esconde passou a esconder os beijos pelos quartos, pelo celeiro quando decidiam passear a cavalo, e na noite fria, quando se amavam loucamente e tinham apenas as estrelas e a lua de testemunha. 

Agora já estava passando pelo corredor estreito, e seguia pelo jardim real, observando as flores em meio aquela passarela feita de concreto com entalhes em vermelho. Seu único pensamento naquele momento era querer gritar para mostrar o quanto estava triste e magoado, o quanto estava arrependido de ter mandado Chanyeol três anos atrás para Silla em busca de uma trégua. A carta voltou, mas seu escudeiro não. Seu primeiro amor estava morto, e por isso, se recusava a amar novamente. 

Limpou duas lágrimas que ousaram sair de seus olhos, e subiu as escadas com certa pressa. Não pediu para ser anunciado. Já foi entrando, surpreendendo-se com seu pai que estava em reunião com os ministros e demais funcionários públicos do palácio. Eles pareciam aflitos e gritavam a plenos pulmões para que o Rei Do Myeong revogasse o pedido de casamento. Alguns funcionários olharam para o príncipe quando viram ele entrar pela porta, mas não se deixaram abalar pela intromissão, voltando ao seu cântico melodioso. Do Myeong parecia estar sem paciência, mas tentava ouvir a todos com atenção.

Perto do Rei, dois historiadores estavam sentados em uma cadeira de madeira com apoio e mantinham notas sobre o que estava acontecendo no salão real. Kyungsoo foi entrando até chegar perto do Rei, que não lhe dirigiu o olhar em nenhum momento. Kyungsoo então subiu as escadas e se sentou na poltrona a direita de seu pai, permanecendo calado.

— Estamos recebendo várias petições de civis e de governadores de todas as cidades, exigindo que acabe de uma vez com esse casamento e mande executar o Príncipe Byun Baekhyun por alta traição. — disse o Ministro de Baekje.

— O que ele fez exatamente? — O Rei Myeong questionou.

O Primeiro Ministro olhou diretamente nos olhos do Rei e disse:

— Tentou matar o Príncipe Regente.

— Vocês estão indo longe demais com essa história. — O Rei Do disse, revirando os olhos. — Ele estava apenas movido por suas emoções, não aconteceu nada de tão sério.

Em meio a uma comoção, todos passaram a suplicar com afinco para que o Rei acabasse com o casamento, mas o homem apenas levantou-se da cadeira e gritou em tom agudo, assustando a todos que ali estavam — até mesmo Kyungsoo, que estava calado até aquele momento.

— Estão todos dispensados. Anda, anda, anda! — ordenou o Rei.

Começaram então a sair um por um de cabeça baixa. Os ministros de vestes vermelhas e douradas, como as do Rei, e os funcionários públicos que usavam trajes na cor azul e dourada; cada um seguiu para seus próprios afazeres naquele momento. Depois que todos se foram, o Rei Do Myeong encarou seu filho que não via há alguns dias.

— O que você quer, hein? Por que invadiu a minha reunião?

Kyungsoo, que já estava com muito estresse na cabeça, levantou-se da cadeira e desceu as escadas do trono, seguindo para o meio do salão. Olhou mais uma vez para seu pai e se ajoelhou no chão.

— Sei que não temos o melhor dos relacionamentos as vezes, mas preciso de uma resposta sincera sua.

Do Myeong franziu o cenho, ajeitando sua postura no assento real.

— O que você precisa saber?

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e encarou seu pai novamente.

— O senhor tem algo a ver com a morte do Junmyeon e a chegada do Príncipe Byun Baekhyun aqui?

O homem riu alto, batendo as mãos na perna.

— Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso, não é?

— Mas, pai! O escudeiro dele foi assassinado a sangue frio! Eu mesmo vi com os meus próprios olhos!

— Pessoas morrem o tempo todo, Kyungsoo. — O Rei falou, se remexendo na cadeira onde estava. — Posso abrir uma investigação para saber se foi algum de nossos guardas, mas não espere muita coisa de mim.

O Rei disse, levantando-se da cama em seu trono. Os trajes em dourado e vermelho que vestia lhe dava um grande ar de superioridade ao se arrastarem pelo chão, até sumir de vista.

Kyungsoo não estava convencido daquela conversa. Conhecia bem seu pai, e seu jeito cínico não conseguia enganá-lo. Mas não sabia o que fazer ainda, então retornou o mais rápido possível para seu quarto e por ali ficou o restante do dia, pensando e pensando, quebrando a cabeça com o que estava acontecendo.

Os dias foram passando e as pessoas ainda pareciam iradas com o ocorrido entre os dois príncipes, querendo a todo custo a cabeça de Baekhyun, enviando petições e protestando em frente ao palácio. 

Kyungsoo não entendia as decisões de seu pai. Porque ele não atendia a população? Baekhyun não tinha mais a quem recorrer. Seu país estava na miséria, seu escudeiro estava morto, já não havia mais ninguém consigo.   
Todas essas questões martelavam na cabeça de Baekhyun. Ele passava o dia inteiro trancado em seu quarto, e recusava visitas. Estava em sua própria prisão e Kyungsoo não poderia se importar menos. No entanto, pensou na carta, e no quanto se lembrava de seu conteúdo horrendo, sentindo raiva a cada vez que olhava no rosto do Príncipe de Silla. Apesar disso, Kyungsoo ouviu suas negações sobre seu envolvimento com a carta e a guerra civil que Baekje havia sofrido, negando com todas as forças, justificando o fato de ter matado Chanyeol, o que causava mais estranhamento ainda a Kyungsoo. E por conta disso, desconfiado de seu pai e de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo decidiu ir atrás da carta. 

Começou a procurar em seu quarto, vasculhando no guarda-roupa, na escrivaninha e na estante de livros, atrás da tal carta que Baekhyun havia lhe enviado há três anos. Não achando-a ali, seguiu para a biblioteca, e solicitou aos Historiadores que o deixasse ver as cartas enviadas para Baekje e por outros países. 

Depois de uma sessão de perguntas desconfortáveis, finalmente o autorizaram a entrar no local. Porém, um dos historiadores o seguiu, para garantir que o príncipe não mexeria nos  _ sachaek _ — livros que continham as anotações diárias feitas pelos historiadores —, e que mais ninguém tinha o direito de olhar se não eles próprios.

Kyungsoo tentou procurar com toda a calma do mundo. Achar essa carta talvez fosse o começo de uma resposta para tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ouvira muitas vezes Baekhyun dizer que não havia escrito carta alguma, e iria provar a ele o contrário. 

Pegou a última pilha de cartas e sentou-se numa mesa no meio da biblioteca, começando a folhear o conteúdo de cada uma. Olhou para cima por alguns segundos, e constatou que o Historiador ainda estava ali a espreita, o que o fez voltar sua atenção para o que estava fazendo no mesmo minuto, balançando a cabeça e esboçando um sorriso largo para aquela situação. Gostava da companhia dos historiadores, mas as vezes eles enchiam o saco. Ao pegar a última carta, sorriu vitorioso, pois tinha achado o que estava procurando.

— Vou precisar levar essa! Logo mais devolvo. — Avisou, correndo de forma desenfreada pela biblioteca e seguindo para os seus aposentos que ficavam do outro lado do palácio. 

Estava cansado de tanta correria, mas precisava ser rápido.

Quando chegou nos aposentos de Baekhyun, bateu com força na porta do quarto, esperando obter uma resposta rápida. Bateu outra vez, depois mais outra vez, e nada. Já fazia alguns dias que não via o príncipe ao menos sair do quarto, mas Kyungsoo esperava que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Com a morte de Junmyeon e os civis lhe odiando, Baekhyun não podia fazer muita coisa. Kyungsoo não se importava com a vida daquele príncipe, mas precisava dele vivo para garantir as respostas que procurava. 

Os guardas ainda estavam por ali, para garantir que ele não ousaria fugir. Kyungsoo bateu na porta novamente, e disse:

— Baekhyun, eu não tenho o dia todo. Preciso te mostrar uma coisa importante. — disse, encostando a cabeça na porta de madeira cor verde. — Por favor, me deixe entrar.

Afastou-se um pouco ao ouvir passos pelo quarto. Baekhyun parecia decidir se o deixava entrar ou não, com passos erráticos, que iam e vinham pelo quarto. Sua silhueta apareceu por entre as frestas da porta e Kyungsoo respirou aliviado enquanto esperava. 

Encarou o príncipe em silêncio quando entrou no quarto e franziu o cenho. Baekhyun estava horrível, com olheiras escuras, como se não tivesse dormido direito. Continuava usando as vestes brancas e parecia não ter tirado por nada, simbolizando ali um luto que já durava quase quinze dias. Sua pele estava branca de tão pálido que estava, e aparentava estar mais magro também.

— Você planeja morrer de fome? É isso?

Baekhyun se sentou em um dos futons em seu quarto e encarou Kyungsoo em silêncio. Não obteve resposta alguma.

— Que seja… — disse Kyungsoo, aproximando-se do príncipe e sentando-se em sua frente. Ele tirou a carta do bolso de sua calça e a estendeu para Baekhyun. — Procurei a carta que me enviou há três anos e não encontrei, mas achei essa.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça.

— Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que nunca enviei carta nenhuma?

— Mas tem seu nome aqui! — insistiu. — No entanto, o conteúdo desta carta não é o mesmo que li há três anos.

Baekhyun pegou o envelope e achou esquisita a assinatura de seu nome ali. Parecia mesmo com sua letra, mas não se lembrava de ter enviado nenhuma carta para Baekje em todos esses anos. Tirou a tal carta e abriu o papel que estava dividido em três. Esticou-o e arregalou os olhos para aquele conteúdo.

_ “Vi suas súplicas e observei seus desejos. Temos muito cereal aqui, e podemos enviar alguns para Baekje. Não se preocupe, a ajuda chegará em poucos dias. _

_ Byun Baekhyun, Príncipe Regente de Silla” _

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça assustado. Aquela era mesmo sua letra, mas tinha certeza, nunca havia escrito nada para Baekje.

— Mas que absurdo é esse? Eu nunca escrevi algo assim. É minha letra sim, mas tem algo de muito estranho nisso. — balançou a cabeça em negação, devolvendo a carta para Kyungsoo.

— Essa carta não é a que recebi de você. Quando a li, seu conteúdo não era brando dessa forma.

— E como era? Se eu não escrevi esta — apontou, encarando Kyungsoo, — imagina a outra.

Kyungsoo travou um pouco, era doloroso lembrar do conteúdo da carta, pois descobriu que Chanyeol estava morto no dia em que a recebeu. Baixou a cabeça e levou a mão esquerda para o rosto, tentando reunir coragem para falar desse dia triste. Baekhyun cruzou os braços, e esperou.

— Não lembro de tudo, mas você dizia na carta que não ajudaria Baekje, pois éramos inimigos políticos e por fim, você também contou que precisava que alguém viesse buscar o corpo de um homem de Baekje que havia morrido e que você não o queria lá.

Baekhyun ficou mais confuso ainda com aquela história.

— Fiquei estressado com a carta e preocupado com Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo continuou — Alguns dias depois, soube por soldados que haviam encontrado o corpo dele na fronteira, jogado de qualquer maneira, como se fosse um animal.

— Kyungsoo, eu…

— Isso é imperdoável, Baekhyun. — Uma lágrima ousava cair de seus olhos, mas Kyungsoo limpou-a antes, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar.

— Mas eu te disse que precisei me defender! A verdade toda é que há três anos, eu estava vivendo minha vida. — Baekhyun começou, se ajeitando no futton. Kyungsoo o encarou. — Soube do ocorrido em Baekje e não me importava muito. Meu pai chegou a me perguntar se deveríamos enviar insumos para vocês. Eu disse que isso não cabia a mim decidir, pois na época, eu ainda não queria me meter em todo trâmite político como agora.

— Mas você já era Príncipe Regente de Silla.

Baekhyun concordou.

— Sim, eu era. Mas eu não gostava de me meter com os inimigos políticos.

— Mas e a carta? Você disse que era a sua assinatura.

— Eu realmente não sei. — Baekhyun deu de ombros, ainda confuso. — Alguém enviou duas cartas para Baekje pelo visto. Uma exclusivamente para você e outra para o Rei. Por isso essa confusão toda.

— Como você tem tanta certeza? — Pergunta, desconfiado.

— Eu não tenho, é apenas uma suposição. — Baekhyun se arrastou até a mesinha de madeira a sua direita e encheu o copo de porcelana de água, precisava se hidratar. — Eu nunca enviei nada pra você. Nem quando matei seu escudeiro…

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco. Era difícil acreditar nele, mas estava intrigado com toda aquela história e seria bom se pudesse achar a outra carta.

— E sobre o Chanyeol?

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, olhando para Kyungsoo. Ele parecia tão ruim quanto a si mesmo. Suas olheiras eram evidentes e sua expressão era a de um homem magoado, angustiado. Pela primeira vez, sentiu pena por ter matado Chanyeol. Se soubesse que sua vida estaria de cabeça pro alto como agora, jamais teria tomado tais decisões. Jamais teria matado pessoas, jamais teria fugido. Deveria ter ficado ao lado de sua família e sofrer as consequências que Silla fosse padecer.

— Foi legítima defesa… — respirou fundo, pois não gostava de lembrar desse episódio. — Há três anos, eu estava em um passeio a cavalo. Decidi ir sozinho, pois estava acostumado assim. Eu só sei que ele apareceu por de trás e me derrubou do cavalo. Quando menos percebi, ele já estava em cima de mim com a espada para cravar em meu peito.

Kyungsoo colocou as mãos na boca, chocado com a informação.

— C-como assim?

Baekhyun deu um sorriso amarelo, dando de ombros.

— Eu juro. Ele queria me matar de verdade. — Respirou fundo e continuou. — Consegui levantar vivo, e lutamos por uma tarde inteira. Eu saí com um rasgo em meu peito e ele fugiu com um ferimento na perna e no peito. Eu apaguei e só acordei três dias depois, descobrindo que ele havia morrido, que se chamava Chanyeol e era um soldado de Baekje.

Kyungsoo já estava chorando. A sua vida inteira, a versão dessa história havia sido outra. Era complicado acreditar naquelas palavras, por mais precisas que pudessem ser. Baekhyun levantou-se e encarou o Príncipe Regente. O quarto estava escuro, então tratou de abrir as cortinas para iluminar o local. Voltou a sua posição, e enquanto encarava aqueles olhos profundos e escuros, foi desatando os nós de sua bata branca. Kyungsoo tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas era inevitável o choro. Fixou o olhar no homem que tirava a roupa em sua frente, mantendo o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe restava.

Baekhyun desatou o último nó e retirou totalmente a bata, deixando seu peito à mostra. Somente Junmyeon e o eunuco de Silla puderam ver aquela cicatriz um dia.

— Para você ver como não estou mentindo. — disse, mostrando o peito nu ao príncipe.

Kyungsoo estava nervoso, precisou levantar para ver aquilo mais de perto. A luz do sol estava pelas janelas no quarto, iluminando o corpo definido de Baekhyun. Se aproximou e olhou para a cicatriz que estava mesmo ali. Tinha um leve tom avermelhado da cicatrização, e ia do peito direito até a barriga. Kyungsoo se sentiu hipnotizado e se aproximou mais. Os dois estavam muito próximos um do outro e se encaravam com curiosidade. Baekhyun respirou fundo e percebeu que o Príncipe Regente queria tocar na sua cicatriz, mas o homem fez o inverso, dando dois passos para trás e saiu do quarto apressado.

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

Mais dois dias haviam se passado e Baekhyun permanecia trancado em seu quarto, sem qualquer motivo para sair. Seu luto por Junmyeon duraria o tempo que precisasse — até que fosse morto de uma vez pelo reino de Baekje. 

Ouvira os comentários dos civis. Minseok sempre tentava atualizá-lo do que acontecia fora do palácio, mas o Príncipe fingia não estar interessado. No entanto, sentia como era sofrido estar em um lugar em que não tinha voz, em que não era amado. Fazia com que ele pensasse que só estava gerando problemas. Passou a se perguntar como ainda estava vivo, se aquilo era uma tortura que o Rei Do Myeong estava fazendo consigo.

Já do outro lado, Kyungsoo estava acordando naquela manhã quente e sentia-se confuso com tantas informações rodando pelo reino. Resolveu visitar seu pai em seus aposentos para perguntar sobre o conteúdo das cartas. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, pois já havia ficado calado por tempo demais.

Levantou da cama e tratou de ir tomar um banho de ervas, preparado por seu eunuco. Lembrou-se de Chanyeol e de como foi doloroso ver seu corpo chegar quase irreconhecível em Baekje; de como seu pai foi cruel em dizer que ele era apenas um escudeiro e não merecia ser enterrado no cemitério real, de como nunca vai esquecer que o amou tanto, que ainda doía pensar nele. 

Lavou o rosto e deu um sorriso amarelo, respirando fundo, enquanto visualizava a cicatriz de Baekhyun em sua cabeça. Lembrou também de sua história, que pensava poder ser verdade ou mentira. Balançou a cabeça, afastando para longe esses pensamentos e saiu do ofurô, pronto para se trocar.

Seguiu para os aposentos do Rei que ficavam mais ao sul do palácio. Passou pela cozinha real, pelo quarto em que Baekhyun havia ficado quando chegou em Baekje, pela casa dos ministros, e dos conselheiros do Rei. Avistou ao longe a quantidade de guardas em frente e teve a intuição de chegar ao local com cautela. Não queria ser anunciado e com isso, passou em silêncio pelos guardas, agradecendo aos deuses por não ter nenhum eunuco alarmante ali. 

Seguiu pelo corredor ao entrar nos aposentos e parou em frente ao quarto do Rei. Abriu a porta de leve, mas parou imediatamente ao ver que seu pai não estava sozinho no quarto. Havia alguém ali com ele, além do eunuco. Kyungsoo se esgueirou um pouco mais pela porta, temendo ser descoberto, mas insistindo mesmo assim em sua curiosidade.

— Então... meu filho teve acesso à carta? — Ouviu a voz de seu pai falar.

— Sim, Vossa Majestade. — A outra voz falou um pouco mais baixo. Kyungsoo percebeu se tratar do Primeiro Ministro. — E pelo visto, o Príncipe de Silla já leu o conteúdo.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. Porque eles estavam falando daquele assunto? Era justamente o que gostaria de falar com seu pai, mas parece que ele já estava adiantado.

— Que droga! Espero que ele não desconfie da outra carta.

_ “Outra carta” _ . Kyungsoo começou a se sentir um pouco assustado com o caminho que aquela conversa estava indo.

— Vossa Majestade planejou tudo com muito afinco, principalmente o ódio que Vossa Alteza Real sente pelo Príncipe de Silla. Ele não vai acreditar em tais palavras.

Aquela informação caiu como uma bomba. O coração de Kyungsoo apertou na caixa torácica e ele começou a sentir uma angústia como nunca sentiu antes em sua vida. 

Fechou a porta com cautela e olhou pelo corredor onde estava. Felizmente, não havia ninguém ali ainda. Mas tratou de correr o mais rápido possível dali. Lembrou dos soldados na porta do aposento do Rei e rezou para que ninguém mencionasse que estivera ali, ou tudo poderia vir a ruínas.

Realmente havia duas cartas. Sua desconfiança estava sanada quanto a essa questão. Agora, sobre o envolvimento de seu pai nisso, o envolvimento do Rei de Baekje? Não havia sequer passado por sua cabeça. Enquanto corria o caminho de volta, passando pela residência dos ministros, perguntou-se milhões de coisas. 

Porque Baekhyun estava ali? Silla realmente sofreu um golpe? E se sofreu, quem está a frente disso? Será mesmo o Rei Do Myeong? Lembrou das palavras de Kim Junmyeon antes de morrer, de ter visto guardas do palácio em Silla e estava mesmo confuso. Jamais, jamais esperaria tal coisa de seu pai, o que o deixava preocupado.

Entrou em seus aposentos e correu para o quarto de Baekhyun. Precisava decidir o que fazer, e rápido. Ao chegar em frente a porta do quarto do Príncipe de Silla, respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar da correria e do embrulho que seu estômago estava começando a se fazer. Bateu na porta de modo frenético, entrando com tudo quando Baekhyun abriu a porta.

— O que… O que está acontecendo? Você está pálido.

Kyungsoo avançou em Baekhyun e segurando em seu ombro com força, o guiou de modo firme até a parede, pressionando-o contra seu corpo, enquanto o encarava.

— O que você quer? Dá pra me soltar? — Baekhyun pediu, irritadiço.

Permaneceu em silêncio, encarando Baekhyun e pensando no que faria a seguir. Podia simplesmente esquecer tudo o que havia ouvido e matá-lo ali mesmo. Ele ainda era o assassino de Chanyeol, no fim das contas. O problema é que não conseguia. Sabia disso, justamente por já ter tentado matá-lo outras vezes, mas falhou em todas as tentativas. Baixou a cabeça e bufou de raiva, dando um murro na parede e assustando-o com o impacto.

— Você está bem? — Baekhyun perguntou, confuso. Queria lutar e se desvencilhar, mas suas mãos e braços estavam um pouco imobilizados pelo aperto de Kyungsoo em seu ombro. — O que está acontecendo?

— Baekhyun. Você precisa fugir daqui. — Kyungsoo finalmente falou, levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente nos olhos escuros daquele homem a sua frente. 

Baekhyun usava ainda o traje branco do luto, mas não parecia tão desnutrido como antes. Suas bochechas mostravam uma cor um pouco mais rosada e, por incrível que pareça, Kyungsoo ficou aliviado por uns segundos. Ele tirou o aperto do ombro alheio e se afastou.

Baekhyun agradeceu internamente, pois seu ombro já estava pinicando de dor.

— Você está louco, Kyungsoo? Se eu tivesse como fugir daqui, acha que não o teria feito?

Kyungsoo rodou pelo quarto, passando as mãos por aquele maldito chapéu preto e o jogando longe. Estava exausto de tudo, de todo aquele joguinho político e de como só queria se casar com quem ama e viver uma vida normal como qualquer outra. Odiava aquele traje preto com detalhes em dourado, odiava tudo aquilo e se sentia perdido pela primeira vez em sua vida. Sentou no chão e chorou copiosamente, tendo como única testemunha Baekhyun, que estava tão assustado com tudo aquilo que não sabia o que fazer. 

— Eu vou fugir com você. Nós precisamos sair ainda essa noite, ou vai ser pior para você, Baekhyun. — Disse, encarando-o.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negação. Kyungsoo se levantou do chão e respirou fundo, tentando parar de chorar e manter o controle. Limpou o rosto um pouco inchado das lágrimas e olhou para Baekhyun sério.

— Mais tarde estarei aqui com uma roupa nova pra você e com todas as informações de nossa fuga. Esteja atento. — disse, antes de se dirigir para a saída, deixando o Príncipe de Silla mais confuso ainda.

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

Kyungsoo ficou um tempo em seu quarto. Um quarto parecido com o de Baekhyun, organizado ao seu modo: com uma cama bem no meio, uma mesa com comida ao lado esquerdo, seu guarda-roupa gigante do lado direito, e logo mais atrás da cama, havia um compartimento maior que continha algumas estantes de livros de estudos, ou leituras livres que costuma fazer quando não tem mais nada em sua agenda. 

Passou a andar de um lado a outro, pensando se daria alguma desculpa a seu pai para sair da cidade, ou simplesmente fugiria. Se encontrava em um cenário delicado. Se fosse há algum tempo, tinha certeza de que acabar com tudo de vez seria o melhor. Deixar Baekhyun apodrecer em Baekje como escravo seria uma ótima opção. Todavia, os planos haviam mudado, e precisava do Príncipe de Silla vivo para descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido a Chanyeol, e encontrar respostas para o golpe que Silla havia sofrido. 

Algumas horas depois de tanto andar por seu quarto para cima e para baixo, soube bem o que fazer logo mais, mesmo sabendo que poderia estar colocando tudo a perder. No entanto, precisaria arriscar. Vestiu seu melhor traje real e seguiu para o salão real.

— Pai, venho pedir um favor.

O homem estava sério, olhando para o filho de uma forma estranha que Kyungsoo não deixou de notar.

— O que você deseja? — O homem indagou, levantando de sua cadeira real. Kyungsoo olhou para o lado, e lá estava o historiador registrando tudo. — Soube que você achou a carta que o Príncipe Baekhyun havia nos enviado há três anos. O que deu em sua cabeça para fazer isso?

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco com a acusação, mas tratou de se ajoelhar ao chão para passar um pouco mais de confiança.

— Eu juro que minhas intenções eram apenas de desmascarar aquele mentiroso. — respondeu.

— E você conseguiu?

— Sim, Pai Real. — Kyungsoo soltou um pigarro seco, levemente nervoso. — Descobri que ele adulterou o conteúdo da carta e merece morrer. Além de sua audácia para comigo no outro dia, por conta de um simples escudeiro.

— Hmm.

Kyungsoo percebeu que o velho não parecia muito convencido, então tratou de erguer seu corpo e olhar nos olhos do homem a sua frente.

— Pai Real, peço que me deixe levar Baekhyun para sua morte. Ele precisa pagar por tudo o que fez, pela falsificação da carta, por ter tentado me matar, e principalmente, ter matado Chanyeol.

O Rei Myeong fez uma pausa dramática ao ouvir as últimas palavras de seu filho. Olhou para o historiador, que o encarou curioso, voltando logo a tomar nota sobre os acontecimentos no recinto. Voltou seu olhar para o filho e sorriu.

— Se assim deseja, que tenha sua vingança. — Respondeu, vendo que o filho abriu um sorriso radiante. — Faça o que quiser com ele.

Kyungsoo cumprimentou seu pai e com apenas um sorriso nos olhos e nos lábios, e dirigiu-se de volta para seu quarto.

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

Baekhyun estava nervoso. Já fazia algumas horas que não parava quieto e tinha as palavras de Kyungsoo fervilhando em sua cabeça. Procurando saber como realmente conseguiria fugir dali, e o principal de tudo: se poderia confiar mesmo naquele príncipe. 

Do Kyungsoo já havia jogado todas as cartas na mesa ao dizer que o odiava por ter matado Chanyeol, e que se tivesse uma oportunidade, o mataria. Não conseguia confiar nele. Se realmente fossem sair das dependências do palácio, levaria a outra adaga que tinha guardado consigo, para poder matá-lo de primeira se ele resolvesse dar o bote.

Seguiu até sua escrivaninha e abriu a gaveta de madeira maciça, encontrando a adaga de cabo preto enrolada em um lenço de cetim, e a escondendo em sua roupa de baixo. Alguns minutos depois, ouviu a voz de Kyungsoo ordenando que os guardas saíssem da frente do quarto. O Príncipe Regente de Baekje logo os expulsou dali, entrando no quarto com certa pressa, e jogando uma roupa preta nas mãos de Baekhyun.

— Essa é uma roupa de escudeiro, vista-a e traga apenas o necessário consigo. Nós vamos partir agora.

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

O coração de Baekhyun ainda batia forte pela caixa torácica. Nunca pensou que conseguiria sair do Palácio de Baekje assim, ainda mais ao lado do Príncipe Regente. Como todos os guardas do palácio pareciam saber da “fuga” dos dois, não foi preciso se esgueirar por nenhuma passagem secreta. O que só deixou mais confusa a cabeça do Príncipe de Silla. Se estavam mesmo fugindo, então porque os guardas estavam ajudando? Quando o Rei Do Myeong iria autorizar aquilo? Mesmo vindo de seu filho? A única coisa que se passava por sua cabeça era que estava sendo levado para o abate, por isso a aceitação de todos para saírem dali. 

Baekhyun não merecia morrer no solo sagrado de Baekje, terra escolhida pelo Sol para reinar. Sua morte tinha que ser perto dos arredores de Silla, para todos verem a sua desgraça. Essas eram todas as coisas que se passavam na sua mente enquanto seguia para fora da cidade, com Kyungsoo ao seu lado guiando seus passos.

O sol já havia se posto e a noite começava a se agitar. A cidade estava bastante agitada, mas agora que estavam fora dela, apenas observavam alguns comerciantes que passavam de vez em quando na estrada escura cheia de pedras. Andavam a cavalo e iam com certa pressa, apenas com um punhado de comida e água para três dias de viagem para se sabe lá onde. No entanto, precisavam trotar praticamente lado-a-lado, pois Kyungsoo havia amarrado uma corda na mão esquerda de Baekhyun que a todo momento sentia o músculo sendo repuxado quando tentava andar um pouco mais a frente.

A única coisa que Baekhyun queria era poder dar uma pausa uma hora. Seu pulso esquerdo estava começando a doer intensamente por conta do aperto da corda. Queria poder comer algo de forma tranquila, antes de ter que matar Do Kyungsoo com a adaga que escondeu no bolso de sua bata branca, por dentro de sua roupa de escudeiro. Porém, ainda continuaram por um longo caminho, para se certificar de que estavam longe o suficiente para poder parar.

Kyungsoo saiu da estrada de pedras ao ver um morro logo mais a frente. Os dois príncipes seguiram pela mata rasa até o morro, sendo amparados apenas pela luz do luar. Apressaram mais o trote dos cavalos e Kyungsoo confiou em sua convicção ao ver o vento indo naquela direção. Não conseguia ver floresta para aqueles lados e tinha certeza de que se tratava de água, o que os deixaria mais confortáveis para passar a noite. 

Escalaram o topo do morro com os cavalos. Não era um lugar muito alto, por isso conseguiam ficar tranquilos no local. Sorriram de forma involuntária ao encontrarem um lago no outro lado e logo trataram de descer para se acomodarem por ali. 

Baekhyun não aguentava mais ficar preso daquela maneira, mas permaneceu calado o tempo inteiro. Não dizia nada por medo de acabar se entregando, tentando se manter forte enquanto desciam o morro. Kyungsoo desceu de seu cavalo e se aproximou de Baekhyun, que ainda estava amarrado consigo. Olhando em seus olhos de forma séria, o puxou um pouco mais para frente, para que erguesse seus braços. Logo começou a desamarrar a corda que estava prendendo sua mão esquerda enquanto olhava para seu rosto naquela escuridão.

— Você está péssimo, volte a falar um pouco. — terminou de desamarrar sua mão esquerda e deu um leve sorriso, o empurrando para o lado e seguindo para a árvore mais próxima.

Baekhyun olhou para aquele Do Kyungsoo sem toda aquela roupa real, sem aquele chapéu preto horroroso que usava e suspirou aliviado por alguns segundos. Ele ficava mais bonito com uma vestimenta mais grosseira e o capuz preto que usava o deixava mais misterioso. No entanto, parecia tarde demais para se conectar com ele naquele momento. Baekhyun sentia pena, mas não se deixaria levar por sentimentalismo barato. Cumpriria o que teria que cumprir, e voltaria para sua terra natal com um plano de vingança contra Baekje em curso.

Kyungsoo amarrou seu cavalo e chamou Baekhyun para amarrar o seu, que o seguiu logo em seguida, observando melhor o lugar onde estavam. Havia um rio a frente que seria usado para abastecer a água de ambos pela manhã. A grama verdinha no solo podia ser vista, mesmo com a escuridão do ambiente que era iluminado somente pela lua. Mais a frente, para além da árvore onde estavam amarrando os cavalos, havia mais algumas árvores e plantas do lado esquerdo do rio. Do outro lado se podia ver enfim, a floresta densa.

Kyungsoo agradeceu por terem conseguido achar aquele lugar, ou seria um pouco difícil descansar de verdade se estivessem em outro lugar. O vento bom, a grama aconchegante e o próprio rio eram perfeitos para passar a noite. Pegou uns cobertores da bolsa que havia preparado antes de viajar e colocou ali no chão, um ao lado do outro.

— Vou tentar fazer uma fogueira para que a gente não morra de frio, já que esses cobertores não serão o suficiente — disse, indo atrás de alguns gravetos. Baekhyun apenas concordou com a cabeça e se sentou em um dos cobertores.

Kyungsoo andou um bocado, mas conseguiu achar alguns gravetos, voltando imediatamente para onde estavam acampados. Jogou os gravetos perto de onde estavam e olhou para Baekhyun, que parecia estar dormindo. Deu de ombros e esfregou os gravetos com força uns nos outros, causando atrito suficiente e vendo a fumaça subir. Assoprou com velocidade e viu o fogo começar a crescer aos poucos. Suspirou aliviado, não queria ter que usar seus palitos de fósforo especiais para aquilo. Sentou-se no chão, virou e começou a engatinhar até seu cobertor branco, apreciando o quentinho das cobertas e o calor das chamas da fogueira que havia acabado de fazer.

Olhou para Baekhyun mais uma vez e franziu o cenho, achando um pouco estranho ele já estar dormindo àquela hora, mas deu de ombros, voltando para seus próprios pensamentos. Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou alto. Sentindo uma mão ágil bater em seu ombro, abriu os olhos assustado e sentiu o peso de uma perna pressionando sua virilha e a mão apertando seu ombro cada vez mais. Era Baekhyun com um semblante de ódio, indo para cima de Kyungsoo com todo a força que tinha. 

A adaga de cabo vermelho e preto em sua mão direita tentava cortar o Príncipe Regente de Baekje com desespero. Kyungsoo foi ágil ao fazer força contra sua mão, impedindo que fosse ferido. As respirações de ambos estavam errantes e o coração de Baekhyun batia tão forte que com certeza seu adversário conseguia ouvir.

— Baekhyun, o que significa isso?! — Kyungsoo gritou, indagando, confuso com toda aquela violência.

— Você não vai me matar! Eu vou te matar primeiro! — Respondeu, colocando mais força nas pernas e no braço, tentando machucar Kyungsoo de todo jeito.

— Para já com isso! Eu não estou tentando te matar, seu idiota!

— Não! Eu não confio em você!

Os dois brigaram pelo comando, Baekhyun se desequilibrou na força e Kyungsoo conseguiu, em um movimento rápido, segurar a perna dele na sua e jogar todo o peso de seu corpo para o lado direito, rolando com força e ficando agora em cima de Baekhyun. Tentavam desequilibrar a força um do outro colocando, cada vez mais força corporal. Kyungsoo conseguiu segurar o braço dele, jogando sua adaga para o lado e suspirando aliviado por um breve instante. O encarou e respirou com dificuldade, sentindo o olhar de desprezo daquele homem, algo que nunca havia sentido em toda a sua vida.

Os cobertores estavam uma bagunça naquela confusão, e estavam completamente amassados, sendo jogados para o lado enquanto os dois se debatiam na grama verde. Usou sua perna para pressionar com força o joelho do Príncipe de Silla ao chão, mas acabou machucando-o um pouco com a força exagerada, vendo ele soltar um grito agudo.

— Você nunca gostou de mim! Você me odeia e eu tenho certeza que fingiu fugir comigo para me matar na primeira oportunidade.

— Olha o que você está dizendo!

Baekhyun se debateu no chão, gritando como se fosse uma criança. Kyungsoo tentou parar ele levando a mão esquerda para sua boca, mas a retirou completamente a ter a mão mordida.

— Me escuta, Baekhyun! Eu tô tentando te salvar. Que droga! — Pediu, tentando segurar um Baekhyun birrento que se debatia e dava tapas no rosto de Kyungsoo.

— Não escuto e vou gritar aqui a noite inteira! Socorro! Socorro! Socor-

Kyungsoo usou toda a sua força para segurar as mãos de Baekhyun na grama e o olhou com fúria nos olhos. Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca e sua perna estava tremendo de tanta raiva que sentia. Baekhyun não estava diferente. O arrepio percorria todo o seu corpo e fazia a raiva crescer cada vez mais.

— Cala a porra dessa boca! — ordenou.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e deu um leve sorriso de canto de boca, puxando Kyungsoo pelo pescoço e colando seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo violento e desesperado. Parecia que toda a raiva que sentiam estava sendo jogada toda naquele beijo apressado. Kyungsoo sentiu que Baekhyun o apertava cada vez mais na nuca e descia as mãos para sua cintura. No entanto, um alerta cresceu em sua cabeça ao pensar que ele estava fazendo aquilo somente para dar o bote quando o visse se entregar. Mordeu o lábio inferior do Príncipe de Silla e se afastou com pressa, bolando na grama.

— Ai! — Baekhyun gritou, passando os dedos por seus lábios que começavam a sangrar. — Você é tão violento assim na cama?

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, respirando rápido do cansaço que se encontrava. Estava jogado no chão de corpo para baixo, ao lado de Baekhyun.

— Qual o sentido em tudo isso? Por que raios você me beijou? Por que me atacou?

Baekhyun estava virado de barriga para cima e olhava para as estrelas, sorrindo de uma forma um pouco irônica demais para o gosto de Kyungsoo.

— Estava apenas avaliando minha sorte. Você me disse que queria me salvar e me pediu para calar a boca. Eu apenas dei um gostinho do que poderia ser nossa lua de mel quando nos casarmos, já que, se você não se lembra, ainda somos noivos.

Kyungsoo queria morrer ali mesmo.

— Você é maluco.

— Sou, mas você é mais. — Baekhyun retrucou, virando o corpo para encarar Kyungsoo. — Você simplesmente me disse que não era seguro ficar em Baekje e não deu explicações de nada.

Kyungsoo tomou impulso e tentou sentar na grama. Olhou para trás e as cobertas estavam um pouco sujas, se afastando a cada rajada de vento que dava na grama. A fogueira ainda estava ali, mas um pouco mais afastada. Haviam rolado para tão longe assim?

— Vamos voltar e eu te conto tudo, desde o início e minhas suspeitas.

Baekhyun assentiu e se levantou do chão. Os dois voltaram para seus lugares e arrumaram os cobertores, voltando a se sentar um ao lado do outro, perto da árvore onde os cavalos estavam descansando.

Kyungsoo contou com detalhes desde o começo como estava suspeitando de seu pai, principalmente em relação às duas cartas e os conteúdos de cada uma. Por isso, precisava levar ele de volta para Silla, para que descobrissem o que estava acontecendo lá e desvendar de vez o mistério das cartas e dos motivos por trás disso e se a morte de Chanyeol tinha algo a ver. 

Os dois, já cansados, resolveram dormir. Tinham um dia todo pela frente durante a manhã. Mas Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de notar que sim, havia gostado daquele beijo bem mais do que queria admitir.

**♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢**

Acordaram com dor nos músculos devido a luta da noite anterior, mas decidiram ficar calados em relação a isso e evitar reclamar. Baekhyun só protestou quando Kyungsoo tentou amarrá-lo de novo e exigiu ir com as mãos livres, jurando que, por mais que não tivesse tanta confiança nele, não fugiria dessa vez. Kyungsoo deu um voto de confiança e subiu em seu cavalo, puxando as rédeas para começar seu galope.

Logo os dois já estavam de volta a estrada de pedra, andando lado-a-lado e conversando sobre o tempo que levariam para chegar em Silla.

— Acho que se decidirmos viajar a noite toda dessa vez, chegaremos mais cedo em Silla. — Baekhyun sugeriu. — O que acha?

— Nós dois acabaríamos muito cansados e isso pode ser perigoso.

— Por quê?

— Não sabemos quem vamos encontrar no caminho, principalmente de madrugada. É um risco que não podemos correr.

Baekhyun assentiu e olhou para Kyungsoo. O dia estava mais quente do que o normal, porém bonito para se apreciar a paisagem cheia de árvores, plantas e flores coloridas por todo o caminho.

— Quando tentei fugir do golpe em Silla... — Baekhyun começou falando e Kyungsoo olhou em sua direção para prestar atenção. — Achei que estava muito longe por ter corrido muito. Mas estava escuro e eu não sei dizer em que altura estávamos… Acabamos encontrando aqueles capangas que surgiram sabe-se lá de onde, e nos prenderam com facilidade por causa de nosso cansaço.

— Por isso é sempre bom descansar quando se é hora de descansar. — Kyungsoo respondeu.

Baekhyun assentiu, sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seus olhos. Ainda era doloroso lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido, ainda mais agora que Junmyeon não estava mais do seu lado.

— Eu o amava, se é o que quer saber. — Baekhyun comentou, vendo que Kyungsoo quase parou o trote do cavalo ao encará-lo.

— Tsc! Tsc! Você é mais previsível do que eu, Byun Baekhyun.

— Que espécie de maldição é essa em que vivemos? Se apaixonar por nossos escudeiros? É pedir para sofrer.

— Haha! Nem me fale. — Kyungsoo apressou o passo no cavalo e Baekhyun o seguiu. — Minha mãe me dizia que eu deveria casar com uma boa mulher e ter muitos filhos, mas conheci Chanyeol e me fodi.

— Comigo a situação foi um pouco mais demorada. Eu neguei meus sentimentos, eu os suprimi até onde pude. Acho que Junmyeon sabia disso, e acabou fazendo o mesmo. — Baekhyun comentou, tentando não chorar novamente.

— Eu jamais seria tão frio como você, Baekhyun. Eu amei muito e fui amado. Não me deixei levar por uma posição real.

— Você mais do que ninguém deveria me entender, Kyungsoo. E não julgar o que fiz, o que precisei sacrificar…

Antes que Kyungsoo falasse alguma coisa, os cavalos deram um salto, um pouco assustados e Kyungsoo ouviu o barulho de uma flecha que se aproximava deles.

— Corre!

Correram a toda velocidade com os cavalos enquanto uma rajada de flechas tentava atingi-los de longe.

— O que é isso? — Baekhyun gritou, preocupado.

— Acho que é o meu pai! Ele deve ter mandado alguém para nos matar.

Flechas passavam por ambos e os cavalos ficavam cada vez mais assustados com os barulhos. Quando chegaram perto de um vilarejo. Uma das flechas atingiu Baekhyun no braço, que devido ao impacto, acabou caindo do cavalo de forma violenta, fazendo o animal cair junto e bolar na pista.

— Baekhyun! — gritou, saindo de seu cavalo e indo socorrê-lo.

O cavalo enlouqueceu, debatendo-se no chão para conseguir se levantar. Kyungsoo segurou Baekhyun nos braços, percebendo que a flecha tinha entrado fundo em seu braço direito. Ele olhou para os arredores e parecia que as flechas haviam cessado, mas não dava para confiar, precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Vou dar um impulso e você levanta no três. Um, dois, três! — Levantou Baekhyun com dificuldade e pegou o cavalo que queria fugir desgovernado.

— Eu consigo segurar até a gente chegar em algum lugar… Ai! — gemeu de dor, vendo que a flecha ainda estava alojada em seu braço.

Kyungsoo olhou de novo ao redor e chegou perto de Baekhyun, olhando em seus olhos.

— Eu tenho que puxar essa flecha logo de você. — informou. — Suba em meu cavalo. Vou puxar a flecha e você vai desmaiar, com isso eu consigo te levar.

— Não! Eu vou sozinho em meu cavalo!

Kyungsoo segurou no ombro esquerdo de Baekhyun com força e o olhou com raiva estampada nas veias.

— Não temos tempo! — num movimento brusco, segurou com força a flecha alojada no braço e a puxou de modo brusco. 

Baekhyun deu um grito e desmaiou na hora. Kyungsoo precisou usar sua força para segurá-lo nos braços, e com muita dificuldade, conseguiu colocar Baekhyun em seu cavalo. Rasgou um pedaço de sua manga e usou para amarrar o braço dele até que chegassem em algum lugar seguro para ir atrás de um médico.

Não podiam viajar por muito tempo. Baekhyun estava sangrando muito. Tinham sorte de estar perto de um vilarejo, poderiam procurar com maior facilidade por ajuda.

Kyungsoo achou a primeira casinha com uns vinte minutos de cavalgada e logo correu para pegar Baekhyun no braço, levando-o para perto do local. Jogou o corpo no chão e olhou ao redor. Havia algumas poucas casas de madeira por ali, que eram envolvidas pela densa floresta logo atrás. 

Olhou para Baekhyun que ainda estava desmaiado e estava com a respiração lenta. Kyungsoo evitou mexer mais ainda nele e tentou manter a calma.

— Socorro! Preciso de ajuda com um homem ferido!

Uma senhora muito simpática surgiu na porta da casa, curiosa com o barulho de Kyungsoo. Suas vestes eram simples, de cor caramelo, mas eram limpas. Ela estava usando um coque no alto da cabeça, amarrado com uma tira da mesma cor de seu vestido caramelo. Devia ter por volta dos 60 anos.

— Pelos deuses! O que houve com o rapaz? — A senhora perguntou, correndo para ajudar Kyungsoo a levar Baekhyun para dentro da casa.

— Acho que alguém estava caçando e acabou atingindo-o sem querer! — Kyungsoo informou. Não diria que provavelmente alguém estava tentando matá-los.

A casa era pequena, mas parecia ser aconchegante. Kyungsoo não percebeu se ela morava com alguém, pois parecia morar sozinha naquele lugar abandonado. No entanto, sua preocupação se concentrou em Baekhyun, que estava sangrando muito. Sua roupa já estava cheia do sangue que jorrava de seu braço. Ambos colocaram o príncipe de Silla em cima de uma cama feita de palha. A senhora correu para dentro da casa, surgindo com panos limpos e uma bacia de água.

Puxou o vestido para se agachar e chamou Kyungsoo, pedindo para ele segurar na ferida do príncipe enquanto ela limpava o sangue em seu braço, mãos, e de sua roupa. Depositou um dos panos em sua testa e tratou de pegar um outro pano para amarrar na ferida.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

A senhora levantou do chão e olhou para Baekhyun.

— Vai. Talvez a ferida infeccione, mas se o alimentarmos bem, ele se recupera rápido.

Kyungsoo olhou de Baekhyun para a mulher e da mulher para Baekhyun, a testa franzida e o semblante preocupado.

— Quanto tempo? Estamos com pressa para chegar logo em nosso destino.

— Ao menos três dias.

Kyungsoo desabou no chão, desanimado. Não contava com algo desse nível acontecendo na viagem. Tinha quase certeza de que fora seu pai o culpado por aquele ataque. No entanto, parecia mais um aviso do que uma tentativa de morte. Se fosse mesmo um assassinato, ambos estariam mortos nessa altura. Bagunçou os próprios cabelos em desespero, mas tentou não surtar e esperar a recuperação de Baekhyun para que pudessem seguir em seus destinos.

  
  



End file.
